Non Morirò del Tutto
by Liz M. J
Summary: AVVISO: Questa storia è TANTO violenta, nera e cattiva. I lettori necessiteranno di uno stomaco forte. L'Autore non è responsabile di alcuna cattiva sensazione risultante dalla lettura. Godetevela. S/O e S:N.
1. Il Tuo Amore Era Come Una Caramella

_Non omnis moriar. Ho pianto per lui un profondo fiume rosso che scorse come sangue attraverso burroni cicatrizzati, per lavare via la colpa che strisciava, come una lingua di serpente, verso Eva. La mia mente annegata, cieca e ubriaca vide la menzogna: quel pazzo ero io..._

Un raggio di luce tagliente come un rasoio prova e non riusce a tagliare la testa di un uomo dal collo. La lama si piega e perde la perfezione del suo filo, per poi tornare una spada normale in una mano che la rinfodera.  
Il proprietario della mano dice "La luce mi tradisce..."  
L'altro, l'uomo, sistemandosi i capelli perfettamente lisci, risponde:  
"Oggi sei quasi distratto. Stai pensando a qualcosa. Non so cosa –"  
Scompare –  
"Non me ne frega un cazzo. Basta. Sono qui!"  
- dice riapparendo in un altro posto vicino a quello armato.  
Il ragazzo riesce a schivare l'attacco, ma all'ultimo momento.  
Poi fa un passo indietro e attacca l'altro a sua volta.  
"Ok, devo ammetterlo. Sto pensando..."  
L'uomo schiva il suo colpo, affera l'estremità della spada con la mano sinistra e la lancia via, per terra.  
"Ah."  
La sua faccia dice 'Ancora non capisci che me ne fotto?'  
Il più giovane lo attacca a mani nude, calciandogli le gambe e nello stesso tempo cercando di prenderlo per la gola.  
Lui scivola in basso, vicino a terra, e si rialza dietro il ragazzo.  
"I serpenti non cadono mai, caro mio..."  
Il ragazzo riattacca e questa volta riesce a spostare uno dei piedi delll'altro e a vederlo quasi sedersi per terra;  
ma l'uomo punta sull'altro piede, piega il ginocchio, mette una mano per terra e gli tira un calcio con la gamba libera (la destra, quella che lui gli aveva spostato) nello stomaco.  
"...E quando cadono, cadono bene."  
Ride, una breve risata tutta in 'ku' (come un piccione) e si muove veloce, finendo davanti al ragazzo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Il ragazzo sembra perso via mentre (con un piede) raccoglie la sua spada.  
L'uomo abbassa la faccia, più vicino agli occhi del ragazzo, e aspetta;  
sembra che alla fine debba ascoltare i capricci del 'bambino'.  
"Cosa c'è, allora?"  
Tocca al ragazzo ridere.  
"Ho visto" tornando improvvisamente serio "Quel ragazzo in cantina"  
L'altro, alzando la voce incazzato "...'Cantina'..."  
"Vedo che sei parecchio interessato a lui. Qui, è un po' un privilegio. Visto che ho notato che passi più tempo in cantina con lui che con"  
Cerca di attaccarlo con la spada, ma l'uomo gli blocca la mano e sposta la testa ancora più vicina;  
(la sua faccia dice 'CHE PAAALLEEEE...')  
Il ragazzo, ancora serio: "Me".  
L'uomo scoppia a ridere. "Sei geloso?"  
"Io...ma...ti piacerebbe!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
No, aspetta. Una risata normale da parte sua?  
"Sei geloso, capiscilo. Oh, ragazzo, mi fa piacere. Questa è la prima volta che qualcuno è geloso della mia attenzione"  
"Non quella. Tempo. Abbiamo – IO HO" capricci... "meno tempo per allenarmi. E poi, sei sempre stanco..."  
"Non è che io stia così bene di salute. Per questo sto dietro a quel ragazzo, mi servono certe sue cellule."  
"Capito. Continuiamo?"  
L'uomo lo lascia, fa qualche passo indietro, sparisce, ricompare da un'altra parte e lo attacca.  
Mentre si muove ride ancora in 'ku' e dice:  
"Sai, potremmo anche allenarci di notte, per usare bene il tempo!"  
Il ragazzo ride di nuovo:  
"No, aspetta, è troppo! Mi distrai!"  
L'uomo sembra sorpreso –  
"Tu? Distratto? Quindi ti agita davvero...!"  
Si ferma e lo guarda per tipo un minuto, sorride, sparisce e riappare davanti a lui – gli afferra il viso e lo bacia.  
Lui sta fermo – non si muove per qualche secondo.  
Poi – 'visto che tanto è così', decide di prendere l'occasione al volo – 'che male può venirne?'  
Lo bacia anche lui.  
Beh, l'uomo pensa come un serpente:  
'Guarda sotto ogni singola pietra, ci sarà sempre qualcosa di utile'.  
Quindi prende al volo l'occasione, proprio quello che fa il ragazzo – lui, il falco:  
Predatore – 'Ogni preda è abbastanza buona per me. Tutte le prede appartengono a me.  
Qualsiasi cosa io possa avere, vale la pena di prenderlo.  
E, a proposito, non me ne frega un cazzo di essere etero o omosessuale; posso solo dire che lui mi attrae – è normale.  
È un serpente. Lui È bello – e attraente – magnetico.  
Lo so, tutti mi hanno sempre visto figo' –  
E quello che l'uomo vede è una piccola macchia nera, pulita e fredda, come la pupilla di un occhio; dove l'occhio è lui stesso, Orochimaru.  
Il suo PUPILLO – non PUPO.  
Lascia la faccia del ragazzo e dice:  
"Questo finirà per sputtanare i miei piani. Non posso reincarnarmi nel tuo corpo se lo voglio con me"  
Il ragazzo non arrossisce.  
È fatto così, lui: davvero troppo freddo per sopportare una persona a sangue caldo vicino a sè, con tutto il suo bisogno di cure e interesse, come se non GLI lasciasse  
tempo per pensare a SÉ stesso; quello che quest'uomo gli avrebbe sicuramente lasciato fare.  
Troppo freddo per una normale persona a sangue caldo; perfettamente quello che a quest'uomo serve.  
Quest'uomo: perfettamente quello che a lui serve.  
"Questo è il destino? Se non ti avessi parlato..."  
L'uomo risponde: "Non lo avrei mai capito, neanch'io..." e lo bacia ancora.  
"Ucciderai Itachi e tornerai da me dopo? Resterai?"  
Cosa? Sasuke ci rimane. Come può – A LUI – fregare qualcosa di qualcun altro?

Ovviamente il ragazzo è troppo giovane e troppo fighetta per tenere da conto un po' di 'Teoria della Mente'- DEGLI ALTRI, intendiamo.  
Possiamo vedere facilmente, noi, che quello che spinge Orochimaru a fare quello che fa è ciò che noi chiamiamo 'Sindrome di Attaccamento Insicuro'.  
Proprio il serpente è colui che è capace di vivere senza legami, senza averne bisogno;  
Perchè l'umano Orochimaru già sa che ogni relazione deve finire –  
Finirà - l'altro se ne ANDRA';  
è qualcosa su cui voi due non avete alcun controllo;  
e fa così male quando l'altro se ne va.  
Lo sai, e hai ragione;  
non c'è modo di curarla, se sei abbastanza intelligente da non lasciare che la verità che sai venga sostituita da menzogne ('andrà tutto bene').  
La maledizione delle persone intelligenti sono gli stupidi che gli stanno attorno.  
Quando sei più intelligente di tutti gli altri tu vedi sempre gli altri fallire, e fallire, e fallire ancora;  
non puoi fidarti di nessuno oltre te stesso.  
Fallirà tutto con loro, perchè loro falliscono tutto.  
Quindi, per difendersi dal dolore –  
l'unica relazione che Orochimaru voleva avere è quella psicologicamente dipendente/fisicamente possessiva – quella che ha con Kabuto.  
L'unica relazione che è totalmente sotto il tuo controllo, quindi non può finire se tu non lo hai – PREVISTO.  
Ma come un feto che vuole venire al mondo – lui sta solo aspettando la buona occasione –  
E la buona occasione, allo stato delle cose, può essere solo un assassino menefreghista, indipendente, a sangue freddo come lui.  
Come Sasuke.  
Sasuke è quella persona che Orochimaru vuole vicino a sé, di fianco a sé, CON sé, quando le cose succedono.  
Le menti a sangue freddo non si chiedono mai perché.  
Controllano soltanto che la cosa vada bene, e quindi accettano o rifiutano di farla/averla/esserla.  
Quindi, una volta controllata, lui vede che va bene, e – la accetta.  
La stessa cosa che fa Sasuke.  
Lui è rimasto lì, a fissare l'altro:  
"Io...sto...OH, SI'!" Lo abbraccia.  
"Ma è qualcosa che dobbiamo avere sotto controllo, ok? Sottomano. Non sopra".  
Orochimaru ride ancora.  
Finalmente Sasuke arrossisce.  
"Ma...tu...io...continuiamo ad allenarci!"

Ovviamente entrambi riflettono profondamente e separatamente sull'argomento.  
Sasuke decide di vedere dove si sarebbe andati a finire, ma deve 'sempre ricordarsi' – si dice – 'che Orochimaru è come un serpente; può mentire su qualsiasi cosa'.  
Orochimaru stesso pensa che Sasuke sia un po' come un parassita, più un avvoltoio che un falco.  
'Compenserò la sua avidità' pensa l'uomo-serpente 'con lo spezzargli il cuore. Non potrei anche – farlo diventare dipendente da me – e poi tradirlo? O perdere interesse in  
lui? Almeno, allora...oh, non ci avevo pensato. Posso semplicemente prendere il meglio che posso da lui, finchè lo 'alleno', che uccida Itachi o meno, e poi reincarnarmi lo stesso in lui'.  
Questo è ciò che pensa un serpente.  
Quindi abbiamo la prova certa che, come al solito, Sissy è proprio la fighetta non-capisco-nulla che abbiamo immaginato fosse prima.  
E finirebbe per essere usato – se loro fossero gli unici due agenti a interferire nelle cose del mondo materiale.  
Non lo sono, e lo sanno.  
Lo sanno, ovviamente – si è a sangue freddo perchè si percepisce SEMPRE perfettamente la verità oggettiva.  
Perfettamente vuol dire completamente – e solo questo, nient'altro – pura, pulita – la 'mente chiara'.

Ci vogliono alcuni giorni perchè Orochimaru concepisca il fatto che loro due possano PERSINO fare altro che baciarsi.  
Il problema della 'differenza d'età' viene risolto facilmente da Sasuke –  
trasformando semplicemente il proprio corpo in quello di un ragazzo più grande – verso i 19 anni.  
A Orochimaru piace la cosa.  
É – ovviamente – più bello; e lui non sente l'orribile sensazione di essere un tale viscido bastardo, uno che tocca un ragazzino essendo lui sui 50.  
Comunque, anche dopo questo, il lato fisico della loro relazione ha bisogno di giorni per essere accettato da lui.  
Il sangue freddo ha intarsiato le sue vene, congelandolo, quasi assiderandolo – o meglio, pietrificandolo.  
È proprio il 'flusso di coscienza' cristallizzato in diamante, un 'dimenticarsi se stesso nel marmo' rivisto e migliorato nella vita reale.  
'Dimenticarsi se stesso nel marmo' è stato detto di un grande poeta, che scrisse della caduta di angeli e uomini e poi della riconquista del Paradiso; lui scriveva per 'giustificare all'uomo le Vie die Dio'.  
In questo caso, la citazione cresce fino a essere metafora del caso di Orochimaru.  
E la sua Eva, il Sasuke che ancora non era abbastanza freddo da dimenticare gli impulsi fisici e i bisogni degli esseri viventi, ascolta il Serpente e invoca Adamo (l'Uomo); ma lo fa per riguadagnare il paradiso perduto della 'felicità' e prendere controllo sul Serpente.  
E noi scriviamo, tanto per dirlo, per giustificare le vie delle mani, fornendo prove del modo in cui si processano i dati nei comandanti delle mani: i cervelli.  
Giustificando le vie dei cervelli, giustificheremo i sentieri delle mani, che – Maggie – come le azioni, 'saranno il tuo destino'.  
Come possiamo facilmente predire, la relazione cresce radici, cresce più alta e più profonda e più potente, forte, coinvolgendo quasi completamente le menti dei due – persino liberando una scintilla in quel posto morto – quello che gli umani a sangue caldo hanno come un fuoco, che chiamano 'cuore'.  
L'attenzione, le cure, non queste cose 'da codardi': la mente.  
Il pensiero.  
Ciascuno dei due riempie la mente dell'altro, è la sua sola interfaccia, il suo solo pari, il suo solo compagno; psicologicamente, più che una relazione questa è una simbiosi.  
Versano ciascuno la proria mente in quella dell'altro, cercano sempre un nuovo modo – non per conoscersi, lo hanno già completamente fatto – ma per DIVIDERSI l'un l'altro, per costruire una mente unica, comune, condivisa.  
Ci riescono anche, quasi – diventano così simili, che a volte Kabuto parla con Sasuke e si dimentica che non è Orochimaru.  
Penserebbe a una possessione di Sasuke da parte della mente di Orochimaru, se non avesse chiaramente visto che Orochimaru stesso è CAMBIATO – alcune cose sono diventate uguali a quelle di Sasuke.  
Alcuni toni di voce, alcune espressioni facciali, alcuni gesti, persino la postura – quando sta in piedi lo fa come Sasuke, le gambe un po' divise, la schiena dritta, le spalle e il collo contratti, la testa alta; non come faceva prima, le spalle sempre rilassate e le gambe strette insieme, la testa sempre un po' abbassata.  
Naturalmente Orochimaru evita di trasformarsi in un orribile serpente gigante quando è con Sasuke; mantiene sempre sembianze umane, fra l'altro quelle che a Sasuke piacciono più di tutto.  
A volte – Kabuto ride se ci pensa – Sasuke, mentre parlano, mangiano, perfino quando si allenano, si ferma e fissa per minuti interi la faccia di Orochimaru.  
Lo stesso fa Orochimaru; quindi a volte restano immobili, congelati, in silenzio, a fissarsi – come se stessero bevendo da una cascata.  
Oggettivamente, MANGIANO ciascuno i dati dell'altro.  
Sono impressionanti; ma per una volta, questo è – non solo dolce, bello, meraviglioso – questo è, okay, buono.  
Buono.  
Da parte di Orochimaru – il bene?  
Può essere veramente che Sasuke sia capace di riportarlo a casa, a posto, alla normalità, a una vita normale?  
Sasuke stesso sembra più forte.  
Più fiducioso, felice, come se tutto gli venisse più facile – nell'ultimo mese non ha mai detto la parola 'Itachi'.

Alla fine è Orochimaru a tirar fuori l'argomento, dicendo "Cosa farai alla fine?" dopo un quarto d'ora di puro silenzio.  
Ovviamente, essendo loro due, Sasuke sa perfettamente cosa sta pensando.  
"Penso che sia meglio aspettare" risponde "Non sono ancora abbastanza forte. Devo sopravvivere, sai..."  
E ridono tutti e due, mentre Kabuto, semplicemente, sorride.  
Deve sempre stare attento; potrebbero cominciare a litigare da un momento all'altro.  
E quando lo fanno è davvero terribile per lui;  
Se sta dalla parte di Orochimaru Sasuke li attacca tutti e due;  
Se sta dalla parte di Sasuke Orochimaru s'incazza con lui e lo tratta male per giorni;  
Se sta contro Sasuke Orochimaru lo difende – pure quando LUI pensa che abbia torto –  
E ovviamente non sta mai contro Orochimaru.  
Ma non lo lasciano stare fuori dalla discussione; ognuno di loro vuole che lui stia dalla sua parte, per dimostrare all'altro che ha torto.  
Non litigano mai su cose importanti, e soprattutto non litigano mai su cose che riguardano LORO; combattono sempre per la verità su argomenti del tipo 'se il DNA fosse impiantato' o 'se quell'arma va' o 'se lo attacchiamo da qui'.  
Finisce sempre a letto, a essere onesti, come tutte le loro notti.  
Sì, sappiamo che Sasuke é troppo giovane.  
Lo sa anche lui.  
Comunque, Orochimaru ne sa abbastanza di reati – è un macellaio...  
La storia fra Sasuke e Orochimaru viene a conoscenza di altri, in qualche modo.  
Qualcuno ha semplicemente notato alcuni – ehm, comportamenti – di Orochimaru (Sasuke non lasciava mai il loro 'nido') o è stato addirittura proprio Orochimaru a parlare troppo, quando ha incontrato Kakashi in uno dei suoi giri attorno a Konoha.  
In ogni caso, la notizia si diffonde.  
E qualcuno non ne è propriamente contento – Naruto per primo...come poteva aspettarsi – oltretutto, vuole ancora riportare Sasuke a casa, ma in questo caso – e dati i loro precedenti – okaay, 'migliori amici' ma quel bacio da bambini...e qualcuno non avrebbe potuto chiaccherare?  
Fortunatamente Kakashi fa in modo di tacere il tutto, poichè:  
'Queste sono solo "mere dicerie" e –  
Nessuno può "credere una cosa così assurda" –  
Ovviamente l'Akatsuki cerca di "portare Sasuke via da Orochimaru, diffondendo la voce che lui lo sputtani in questo modo".  
Fine della discussione.'  
Okay, ma Naruto lo sa lo stesso. E non risce ad accettare proprio questo – OROCHIMARU?


	2. La Tua Rete, E Ho Imparato A Sanguinare

Sasuke smette di combattere – e di parlare.  
Rimane in silenzio in braccio a Kakashi, che lo porta di peso – finalmente – a casa.  
Sasuke si comporta come se non ci fosse.  
Niente dolore; è solo l'atteggiamento capriccioso del bambino che non ha visto QUELLO CHE VOLEVA.  
La sua volontà è fatta di capricci.  
Per questo è rimasto debole, dopo tutti i suoi allenamenti; per questo si evolve, da debole a vigliacco alla fine, e da vigliacco a violento.  
Per il momento se ne sta zitto e immobile in braccio a Kakashi, e raramente guarda qualcuno di loro; ma quando lo fa, è sempre lo stesso: Naruto.  
Quando arrivano alla foglia, Sasuke è messo sotto processo per alcune cosette (tipo cercare di uccidere Naruto) e assolto, sulla base della sua 'possessione' dal sigillo di Orochimaru – e dalla sua volontà. Nessuno parla della loro storia – nessuno vuole interferire.  
È abbastanza chiaro che sia stata una cosa importante, ed è meglio non toccare il dolore certo di Sasuke con le loro incerte mani.  
Lo avrebbe capito da solo, "Siamo tutti sopravvissuti a storie d'amore fallite. Spesso con la morte".  
Sasuke esce di casa solo per lavarsi (quando i bagni pubblici sono deserti) e comprarsi da mangiare.  
Non vuole parlare con nessuno – non vuole parlare.  
Non parla.  
Anche quando Naruto lo va a trovare – è l'unico ammesso in casa sua – Naruto parla e lui non risponde.  
Lo guarda semplicemente, a volte annuisce o scuote la testa.  
Spesso chiede a Naruto di fermarsi a mangiare; sembra che dopotutto non riesca a sopportare di essere sempre da solo.  
A volte Naruto cerca di parlare di Orochimaru.  
Solo per dire a Sasuke che non lo giudica, che lui sa cosa fa, e per sapere – una volta per tutte – se davvero lo amava, e se questo era il caso – come si sente adesso. L'amico.  
Le prime due o tre volte Sasuke aspetta solo che questo sia giustificabile – poi comincia a colpire Naruto in faccia ogni volta che pronuncia "Orochimaru".  
Schiaffi, non forti – leggeri, tanto per dire 'chiudi la bocca'.  
Ma Naruto non vuole smettere – DEVE sapere.  
Lui continua, e Sasuke anche.  
Quando Naruto capisce che non sarebbe cambiato nulla, decide di arrendersi e di smetterla; Sasuke no.

Alla fine comincia a parlare, e all'inizio sono solo insulti;  
Poi comincia a comunicare normalmente, per cose normali –  
Passami questo, vuoi questo, cosa dici, cosa è successo qui?  
Ma alle parole seguono schiaffi, per qualsiasi motivo.  
Dopo qualche settimana agli schiaffi si alternano pugni – in faccia.  
Non importa cosa Naruto abbia detto o fatto di sbagliato – a volte Naruto non riesce davvero a vedere un motivo.  
L'unica volta che gli dice "Smettila cazzo per una buona volta!" la risposta che ha è "Quella è la porta".  
Lo capisce, 'okay, meglio di no; non mi lascerebbe più rientrare'.  
Ma non ce la fa a trattenersi, ed esplode: "Perché devi essere così impossibile" e si prende un pugno nello stomaco.  
"Non hai capito? Ti ho detto che quella è la porta. Io sono così"  
Naruto non deve neanche rispondere.  
Sasuke pensa già a qualcos'altro; non gli importa la risposta.  
SA che lui starà buono.  
E gli lascerà fare tutto quello che gli pare, finché il prezzo sarà la sua presenza nella sua vita.  
Sasuke deve solo aspettare che Naruto ci si abitui, finché non gli sembrerà più strano, finché lo avrà – finalmente – accettato.  
Alcuni mesi dopo, a Sasuke viene proposto di tornare a far parte del team 7; risposta negativa, "Farò qualsiasi lavoro che mi permetta di evitare chiunque di voi".  
Naruto prova a convincerlo, e la paga con una nuova trovata di Sasuke:  
è così incazzato, e lo sta massacrando così profondamente di botte, che Naruto naturalmente cerca di difendersi; quindi, Sasuke mette tutte e due le mani sul sigillo del Kyuubi e, approfittando della sua presenza (quando il demone si arrabbia, Naruto perde parte del suo controllo sul chakra), taglia in due il collegamento fra i 'nodi' di chakra (Shen, Kai, Tai) – dividendo il chakra di Naruto in due correnti distinte, una sopra e una sotto il sigillo.  
Di questo Naruto non aveva mai sentito parlare; e Sasuke già lo sapeva, avendolo previsto come al solito.  
Poi gli tira una testata potente, e continua a picchiarlo come se niente fosse.  
Naruto la paga, ma la compra; Sasuke accetta di uscire di casa e vedere altra gente, e comincia addirittura a parlare con loro – ma ha il vizio straniante di andarsene senza dire una parola quando qualcosa non gli va bene.  
Cercano persino di farlo entrare negli Anbu.  
Non accetta; sembra che ne sappia abbastanza di quel corpo di polizia, dai racconti di Orochimaru.  
Chiede di entrare nella polizia normale, e prima lo respingono, poi lo accettano.  
La differenza è stata fatta da una lettera, che Sasuke trova inchiodata da un kunai sulla porta di casa sua; la lettera è indirizzata a una casa dall'altra parte del vilaggio, che oltretutto è evidentemente abbandonata.  
Ma Sasuke non si meraviglia e mette la lettera nella cassetta postale di quella casa. Poi se ne va tranquillamente a casa.  
Aspettando il suo sfogo quotidiano, che sarebbe arrivato la sera con Naruto, se ne sta a casa a leggere 'La Chiara Mente'.  
Noi possiamo dire che quella lettera è stata scritta da Itachi, che per affari importanti deve stare fuori da Konoha; è indirizzata al capo degli Anbu,ed è la stessa cosa che abbiamo nominato prima: un ricatto.  
Sì o no.  
O così, o così.  
Itachi minaccia il capo degli Anbu in qualche modo; _questo _o _questo_, se non fate entrare Sasuke in polizia.  
Quindi Sasuke comincia l'addestramento, e a finirlo ci mette la metà del tempo normalmente necessario.  
Dicono "E' come Itachi". Kakashi pensa "Se solo fosse così".  
Comunque sia, la sera della lettera Sasuke lascia in pace Naruto.  
È parecchio felice, non sa perchè.  
Un Kagebunshin di Itachi lo aveva seguito mentre portava la lettera, da qualche posto nascosto lì vicino.  
Quello che Sasuke sente è certamente felicità, per la presenza di zuo fratello nella sua vita; ma non possiamo, apparentemente, chiedere a Sasuke di essere così sveglio da _capire_ i suoi sentimenti.  
Guardare la propria mente può portare al terrificante, terribile punto al quale si deve affronta se stessi; la paura di questo viene dal pensiero 'E se poi non mi piaccio? Cosa farò? Non posso cambiarmi!'  
Quindi, lo si sa.  
Allora perchè uno spreca decenni cercando di cambiarsi, se sa di non poterlo fare?  
Gli inconcepibili (e ingiustificabili) pensieri di uno stupido.  
Come poliziotto, Sasuke cerca ovviamente di diventare ufficiale appena può, e ovviamente qualcuno tiene a mente le sue innegabili abilità; ma allo stesso modo non possono dimenticarsi tutto il bordello che una volta ha tirato in piedi per niente (oggettivamente).  
Questo significa che Sasuke diventa presto un ufficiale di basso grado, ma gli ci sarebbero voluti di lavoro durissimo e corretto per raggiungere un posto più alto.

Tornando alla nostra deliziosa coppia di piccioncini (ku ku) – ovviamente, l'esaltazione proveniente dalla sua uniforme e dal suo stato sociale non influisce bene sulla psicologia di Sasuke.  
Naruto è il primo e l'unico a soffrire per colpa di questa ennesima disfunzione.  
Sasuke continua a picchiarlo, e la storia di fermare il chakra gli diviene abituale.  
Ogni volta che alza le mani sul suo 'migliore amico', gli cancella le difese, e già che c'è gli soffoca la voce in qualche meandro della gola.  
E Naruto sta zitto.  
Non una parola, non un sintomo; indossa sempre la sua tuta, _ma_ come ha sempre fatto; nessuno nota la differenza.  
È da mesi che ha smesso di andare ai bagni pubblici quando potrebbe esserci qualcun altro.  
La sua forza, la sua risata, la sua volontà, la sua forza di spirito – sono solo fantasmi di quelli che gli erano soliti.  
Di questo se ne accorgono in tanti, ma pensano alle difficoltà di riportare Sasuke alla sua personalità originaria, quella che Naruto amava e che trattava sempre da 'migliore amico'.  
Nessuno pensa, né può immaginare, che Sasuke tratta il suo 'migliore amico' in un modo che è sempre più diverso da quello in cui l'avrebbe fatto qualche anno prima, quando era (possiamo dirlo?) l'_originale_, l'_incorrotto_ Sasuke.  
Questo nuovo Sasuke è, oggettivamente, una manciata di violenza tenuta insieme dai confini dei suoi limiti fisici; violenza che era nata dall'odio, l'odio che era stato innescato dalla sete di potere, il potere che gli aveva promesso di liberarlo dai suoi limiti.  
Questo era un sistema completamente sbagliato e deviato; naturalmente era crollato appena Sasuke aveva provato a costruirci sopra qualcosa.  
Il limite.  
Passa il limite quando cerca di strozzarlo, senza dubbio; e Naruto sta zitto.  
Ma i limiti che sono stati passati, questa volta, sono quelli della resistenza fisica di Naruto: i suoi polmoni non funzionano più bene per niente.  
Neanche i suoi reni; il suo stomaco non è più buono a niente. Mangia ramen con gli altri solo per evitare domande.  
Poi va a vomitare nei bagni.  
Vive di latte, e anche quello fa male.  
Sasuke se ne fotte.  
Spesso guarda Naruto mangiare con lui e poi correre ai bagni.  
Si lamenta perchè non lo vede, "dovrebbe essere divertente".  
Per fortuna Naruto non lo sente; ma comunque avrebbe sorriso.  
Sorride sempre, con lui.  
Non sorride mai, fuori.  
La possiamo chiamare una Sindrome di Stoccolma?  
O qualcos'altro?  
È una relazione di dipendenza che Naruto ha accettato di avere con Sasuke?  
O una vera e propria Sindrome di Stoccolma, con tutto il suo adorare e venerare il torturatore?  
Nessuna delle sue, se guardiamo con attenzione.  
È semplicemente l'atteggiamento materno - lo 'stare di fianco al letto' – preso dall'amico di un tossico in crisi di astinenza;  
'Aspetterò ché finisca, devo solo aspettare finché finirà, FINIRÀ, finalmente la smetterà di tormentarmi, questo è solo – per _curarlo_ – deve essere aiutato. LUI È la vittima'  
Questa è solo la sindrome delle persone che hanno un cuore troppo buono.  
Un po' come in certi posti dice il proverbio: 'Buono una volta, buono due volte, ma tre volte è stupido'.  
Beh, Naruto è alla seconda volta.

La terza viene quando finisce col vomitare sangue per mezz'ora buona, dopo dieci minuti di quello stesso allenamento che sopportava per giorni, _prima_.  
Prima è già un altro tempo, un'altra fase, il gradino precedente, l'era precedente; non è – come – ora.  
Ora – è – diverso.  
È così che la vittima accetta la ferita.  
Ora, è il tempo della ferita; prima era il tempo della felicità.  
Questo è accettare.  
Ma non ancora arrendersi.  
Come può Naruto arrendersi?  
Va bene tutto, ma è Naruto.  
La terza volta, come dice il proverbio, è l'ultima; e così è.  
Naruto crolla quando Kakashi cerca di tirargli fuori una spiegazione del suo collasso fisico e della sua nausea sanguinolenta.  
Naruto comincia a parlare con l'intenzione di inventare una scusa; finisce col dire a Kakashi che, semplicemente, da quando Sasuke è tornato gli è preso il vizio di prenderlo a botte come se fosse un punching-ball – non fosse per i calci.  
Kakashi dice "Io non ti ho visto addosso ferite. Perchè non-"  
Poi collega e gli chiede "Quindi sfrutta la rigenerazione del Kyuubi"  
Naruto non risponde, ma respira – l'intenzione era di sospirare – e l'altro comprende il suo vero stato di salute, in qualche modo, sentendo i suo polmoni _fischiare_.  
"Devi andare all'ospedale. I tuoi polmoni non guariranno da soli".  
"Non voglio che venga denunciato, se venisse –"  
"Non puoi morire per proteggerlo!"  
"Ovviamente ma se io ... oh ..."  
Niente fiato...  
Kakashi smette di parlare e pensa, per qualche secondo, a qualcosa di particolare, una domanda: dirglielo o no?  
Bene, bene ...si può sempre dire.  
"Guarda qui".  
Si abbassa la maschera.  
Le sue guance, il suo collo, la sua bocca, il suo mento, sono tutti coperti di cicatrici; sembrano – oh – scritte?  
"Cos'è QUELLO?"  
"Questo me lo sono fatto io, cercano di cancellare un sigillo fatto da Orochimaru. Non ti dirò come lo ha fatto. Il sigillo era qui, la vedi la macchia bianca?"  
Certo, il cerchio quasi perfettamente al centro della sua guancia destra.  
"Avevo 9 anni.  
L'ho trovato qui, in Konoha. Voleva qualcosa da Itachi; adesso so che voleva usarlo per reincarnarsi.  
Ovviamente dovevo fermarlo, qualunque cosa stesse facendo.  
Se ne andò quando arrivarono gli Anbu – ma prima ha fatto questo a me e ad un altro ragazzo.  
La cosa ando così: Orochimaru possedette mentalmente questo ragazzo, che era un Anbu anche lui; quando qualcuno se ne accorse, la cosa fu nascosta e lui ucciso.  
Ma mesi prima di questo, subito dopo che ci vennero fatti i sigilli, diventammo amici.  
Scoprii che già lo conoscevo, eravamo stati vicini di casa e poi lui era scomparso; era entrato negli Anbu.  
Mano a mano che il tempo passava il sigillo prendeva potere su di lui. Il mio stava buono, sembrava che non ce lo avessi.  
Cominciò ad aggredirmi – comunque mi ci vollero un paio di combattimenti con lui, per capire che non era LUI a comandare il suo corpo.  
Era Orochimaru.  
Dovevo combattere con lui perchè cercava di uccidermi – era la vendetta di Orochimaru.  
Quando lui capì che non ci sarebbe riuscito, mise in piedi una farsa per convincermi che questo ragazzo era guarito – dal sigillo.  
Diceva di sentirsi ancora male in qualche modo; poi cominciò a picchiarmi, proprio come con te.  
Io avevo nove anni e lui 14 e – in qualche modo – mi fidavo di lui.  
Non ne parlai.  
Finì con – molto peggio che le botte.  
Mi – accese il sigillo – era insopportabile.  
Cercavo di salvarmi e non c'era verso; il sigillo mi aveva bloccato, come se non avessi volontà, come se fossi – un burattino.  
Il giorno dopo sono andato dagli Anbu e glio ho raccontato tutto; lo hanno ucciso, e io ho cercato di cancellarmi il sigillo da solo.  
Il risultato è stata questa maledizione, scritta per esteso su tutta la mia pelle.  
Poi, non so perchè, ma Orochimaru mi ha dimenticato.  
O ha fatto finta di farlo.  
Comunque non ha avuto più tempo di pensare a me, per fortuna.  
Ti sto avvisando.  
Non lasciargli fare tutto quello che gli pare.  
Non è il tuo re, ok – ma neanche la tua principessa.  
Sei troppo indulgente con lui.  
E devi pensare a te stesso.  
Devi farti curare.  
Almeno gli organi interni.  
Puoi sempre dire che state combattendo regolarmente, non che ti ammazza di botte"  
"Beh, non sta davvero cercando di uccidermi! Solo, fa come se ... non gliene fregasse un cazzo".  
"E' l'innesco. Ti spinge ad avere la sua attenzione.  
Quindi, ad essere indulgente con lui.  
Lo sa, Naruto.  
Ti sta usando.  
Anche se fosse davvero la rabbia, il dolore o qualsiasi cosa debba risolvere con se stesso, non deve per forza farlo sul tuo corpo.  
Diglielo.  
Lo so che cercherà definitivamente di ucciderti, ma diglielo.  
Se ti risponde qualcosa come 'Allora vattene', tu TE NE VAI. È chiaro?"  
"Sì..."

Tutto è facile a parole.  
Quella sera Sasuke non si accorge neanche che Naruto ci ha pensato.  
Va come tutte le altre sere, a parte il fatto che Sasuke fa pressioni a Naruto per 'prendere l'occasione' con Hinata.  
"Sarebbe meglio";  
E, se Naruto si sposasse, nessuno penserebbe quello che si potrebbe facilmente pensare vedendoli sempre in giro insieme.  
Quindi Sasuke potrebbe agire facilmente e liberamente.  
E: se Naruto dovesse avere problemi (certamente non cercherebbe mai di andare contro di LUI) almeno avrebbe qualcuno su cui sfogarli.  
Hinata e Naruto cominciano a vedersi, e la cosa va così bene che in una settimana Naruto entra ufficialmente nella famiglia Hyuuga.  
Sasuke è contento, ma questo non vuol dire che smetta di usare violenza su e contro il suo 'migliore amico'.  
Questo pensiero sembra essergli inconcepibile, e in realtà non entrerà mai nelle sue riflessioni, finchè è in vita.  
Circa un mese dopo il loro fidanzamento ufficiale, i genitori di Hinata offrono alla coppia una festa privata (tipo 30 persone) nella villa di famiglia.  
Letteralmente, comincia con una cerimonia formale e finisce in una notte di party estremo.  
Tutti sono ubriachi, tutti sono sballati, tutti vanno in giro ballando e cantando e di tutto – intendiamo i più giovani, ovviamente, i genitori sono andati a dormire intorno a mezzanotte (dicendo "Neji tienili d'occhio" – "Certo!").  
Neji è sobrio quando risponde – si ubriaca in mezz'ora.  
Intorno alle 3 di notte hanno quasi finito le scorte di alcool, quindi Neji controlla in cantina – o meglio, va per controllare in cantina.  
Si ferma all'entrata e comincia a ridere come un idiota.  
"Ho paura! Ho paura! Hahahahahha! Aiuto – qualcuno! Non posso crederci – io ho paura – la cantina – oh Gesù"  
(Quanto deve essere ubriaco un Ninja per invocare Gesù?)  
"Ti salverò io! Aspetta! Io sono l'eroe!" gli risponde Naruto Uzumaki, completamente ubriaco.  
Hinata ... sta parlando con Sakura e Ino di cose qualsiasi in salotto – sono completamente sole – tutti gli altri ospiti sono in giardino che cercano di combattere in modo accettabile, a due o a tre, in qualche modo -  
Urlando: "HAAA! Guarda questo pugno!" "Dove?" e roba del genere.  
Naruto è ubriaco, Neji è ubriaco, Naruto cade dalle scale, e sapete benissimo dove va a finire la cosa.  
Comunque, dobbiamo ammettere che Neji ha ancora un barlume di coscienza:  
'So cosa faccio?' che finisce con un rifiuto di prenderne coscienza 'No. Fallo.'  
Nessuno si accorge che sono scomparsi, il 'mortal combat' in giardino ha raggiunto il suo apice; mentre circa quindici persone giacciono in terra ferite, le altre dieci  
brindano allegramente, sollevando i bicchieri alla loro vittoria.  
Naruto e Neji riprendono conoscenza un'ora dopo, sentendo l'odore mordente dell'alcool riempirgli le gole.  
No, non c'è verso, sono ancora ubriachi; i ninja non conoscono il trucco dell'uovo bollito.  
Neji si alza, prende Naruto per mano e lo porta di sopra senza dire una parola.  
Una volta fatta, la cosa è fatta; cosa c'è di male a farla ancora?


	3. Preda Nel Tuo Letto E Divorato Tutto

Quando viene l'alba e Naruto si sveglia Neji è già andato a lavarsi e tornato.  
Non parlano, ma nello stesso momento in cui si vedono scoppiano a ridere come se fossero ritardati.  
Naruto va ai bagni a sua volta; Neji resta a casa a sistemare PRIMA la sua stanza, poi il bordello inconcepibile che gli ospiti hanno lasciato in giro per tutta la casa – prima di scomparire.  
Neji ride da solo mentre lavora.  
Il pomeriggio va a casa di Naruto.  
Lui è fuori, da qualche parte nel villaggio; probabilmente dopo il bagno è andato a dormire, e ora è a mangiare – ramen!  
Neji si appoggi al muro, di fianco all porta, e aspetta che Naruto torni.  
Poco prima che lui appaia all'angolo della strada, Neji sente un cambiamento di empatia; _qualcuno ha cominciato a guardarlo_. Fa un passo avanti e guarda fisso Naruto – e quando lo guarda anche lui, Neji, al contrario di Naruto, non scoppia a ridere.  
Si mantiene serio, e appena l'altro può sentirlo gli dice:  
"Devo parlarti di Hinata. Non preoccuparti! Sai che sono contentissimo che voi due..."  
Poi appena Naruto apre la porta lui la chiude immediatamente e si prendono a vicenda di nuovo.  
Naruto si appoggia alla porta con la schiena, guardandolo.  
Neji dice "Non pensare mai all'amore, eh?"  
Naruto ride ancora (la sua vecchia, bellissima risata di cuore) e dice: "Lo so!" lo bacia e aggiunge "Ma deve finire il più presto possibile..."  
Neji risponde "Crea un Kagebunshin" mentre lo fa anche lui "Loro andranno fuori con gli altri. Io voglio stare qui".  
Quella sera, Sasuke si chiede perché Naruto non venga a trovarlo, come tutti i giorni.  
Naruto ci aveva pensato, e ha deciso di mandargli il Kagebunshin; ma ovviamente Sasuke non è così stupido, anche se è un vigliacco, e capisce il trucco.  
Gli risponde massacrando a sangue il Kagebunshin e buttandolo fuori dalla porta di casa.  
La mattina dopo Naruto va da lui per chiedergli scusa, ma Sasuke lo blocca sulla porta, incazzato, e dice:  
"Non preoccuparti. Non mi devi niente. Hai già fatto per me più di quello che da me puoi aspettarti; e hai la tua vita dopo tutto, no?"  
Questo lo dice controllando la reazione di Naruto.  
La reazione è arrossire.  
Sasuke capisce.  
"Vieni qui stasera, e vieni qui TU".  
"Okay..."  
Naruto pensa che deve dire a Neji che quella sera gli serve una 'libera uscita', e va a farlo.  
Sasuke aspetta che abbia raggiunto l'angolo della strada e lo segue.  
Deve solo vederli in piedi uno di fianco all'altro, gli basta.  
Torna indietro. Neji ha il Byakugan, potrebbe beccarlo.  
Meglio non farsi beccare...  
Comunque, Naruto e Neji stanno dicendo qualcosa che a lui farebbe molto piacere sentire; stanno decidendo di smetterla immediatamente e definitivamente, per il bene di  
Hinata – "E' anche andata un po' troppo avanti".  
Mettono fine alla conversazione scoppiando ancora a ridere insieme.

Questo è il 'friend and benefit' che dovremmo avere tutti la possibilità di goderci nella vita.  
Quella sera Sasuke tratta Naruto come aveva trattato il suo Kagebunshin.  
Ma – incredibilmete, a un certo punto si ferma, fissando Naruto.  
Lui è seduto per terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete, le mani sul pavimento, inerme, immobile.  
Sasuke si siede sui talloni, vicinissimo, e gli mette le mani sulle ginocchia, fissandolo per un minuto buono.  
Poi scivola un po' più avanti, si ferma lì e sogghigna – un sorriso strano che non ha niente di – UMANO.  
Naruto pensa, per un solo secondo, che sia OROCHIMARU a muoverlo – NELLA SUA MENTE.  
Sasuke si alza e fa due passi indietro.  
Naruto sente un alito freddo sulla nuca – un avvertimento dell'istinto – e un respiro congelante nel cuore.  
Non lo sa ancora: questo è proprio il suo cuore che comincia a crollare; una disfunzione che lo porterà all'infarto, se Sasuke non la smette.  
Sasuke lo prende per la maglietta e lo tira in piedi davanti a lui, poi lo spinge, gli mette ancora una mano sullo stomaco, che gli fa un male cane – questa volta i danni sono seri.  
Poi: pugno, pugno, pugno – stomaco, testa, petto.  
Naruto vomita.  
Sasuke si ferma e lo guarda, di nuovo, in piedi davanti a lui con le mani giù, inerti.  
Naruto lo guarda per qualche secondo e poi cede.  
Gli prende il viso con una mano "Va tutto bene... non preoccuparti..."  
Sasuke sorride. No, ghigna.  
Aiuta il chakra di Naruto a tornare normale, e Naruto gli sorride.  
Sasuke gli tira uno schiaffo.  
"Perché non ti fai crescere i capelli? Sarebbe meraviglioso. Hinata lo adorerebbe, ne sono certo".  
Il modo in cui ha detto 'HINATA'.  
"E, a proposito – questi segni"  
Graffia con le unghie i segni sulle guance di Naruto.  
"Andranno via in un minuto". E così è – svaniscono.  
"Cosa" Naruto è sconcertato "Non era una cosa del Kyuubi? Come hai fatto a interferire..."  
"Me lo insegnato Orochimaru. Mi ha insegnato tante cose..."  
Naruto si siede sul divano e gli chiede "Non potrei aspettare QUI che le ferite guariscano un poco? Sarebbe la cosa migliore..."  
"Sì. Dopo dovresti farti un bagno. Io vado ora, quando torno vai tu. Poi vedremo come stai, e ti farò il Kai su quello che è rimasto da guarire".

Qualche giorno dopo Neji va da Naruto per dargli una collana che ha fatto lui, con un ciondolo che raffigura due ideogrammi: NA NE.  
Anche lui ne indossa una copia; è inteso per "ricordare sempre le cose buone del passato".  
Naruto è ovviamente contento e la mette subito – e Neji è contento di questo, e tutti e due sono felici e tutto va bene.  
No, no, avete capito bene.  
Dal giorno prima, un pensiero scavava la sua strada nella mente di Naruto –  
'Se fosse Neji, non Sasuke – sarebbe tutto così piacevole.  
Se solo fosse Neji – se solo rinunciassi a Sasuke –  
MA NON POSSO – non è per me che lo faccio, è per LUI –  
Lui deve essere aiutato – ha evidentemente un peso addosso –  
LUI E' LA VITTIMA!'  
Questa non è la verità. Lo vede coi suoi stessi occhi, quella stessa sera.  
Sasuke vede la collana, quando stanno pranzando al solito posto del ramen, e decide di aspettare come ha sempre fatto.  
Il serpente Orochimaru gli ha insegnato anche questo: ASPETTA il momento migliore per attaccare.  
Aspetta, stai fermo, attacca di sorpresa, mordi e avvelena, scappa e nasconditi ancora.  
Sii un virus. E' il miglior predatore che tu possa diventare, se sei vigliacco. Il parassita.  
Naruto sta ancora cenando – sempre lì al ramen – quando Sasuke viene lì (miracolo!) a chiamarlo.  
"Vieni a casa"('casa', casa sua, secondo lui, era casa loro) "Devo parlarti IMMEDIATAMENTE".  
Appena Naruto mette piede sulla soglia, Sasuke chiude tutte le finestre e la porta.  
E contro la porta blocca Naruto. Come quella volta con Neji.  
Non è una coincidenza.  
Lo ha oggettivamente letto nella mente di Naruto, su cui fa surf tanto facilmente quanto noi lo facciamo sui siti internet; e come i siti internet, Naruto non sa che lui lo fa.  
Le lezioni di Orochimaru si rivelavano più utili del previsto – SEMPRE utili.  
Pensa a sangue freddo.  
Sempre è meglio che qualche volta. E qualche cosa SIGNIFICA qualche volta.  
Sempre significa tutto.  
"Avete scopato?"  
Naruto lo guarda, con gli occhi sbiancati.  
"Noi – chi?"  
Schiaffo.  
Sasuke prende la collana e la tira, fino a fare un taglio leggero sul collo di Naruto.  
Naruto sta ancora zitto.  
Poi dice "Pensavo che lo SAPESSI – l'ultima volta"  
Schiaffo. Troppo forte, troppo pesante – Naruto sente un piccolo 'crack' da qualche parte fra le ossa del collo e della nuca.  
"A-aspetta...mi ucciderai se vai avanti così"  
Sasuke è freddo come il ghiaccio e immobile.  
"Non puoi continuare – i miei organi non sono ancora guariti e io-"  
Pugno, dritto in faccia.  
Sasuke gli prende la maglietta, lo tira via dalla porta, si gira e lo lancia in mezzo alla stanza, tiene la maglietta e gli calcia le gambe, spingendolo giù.  
La maglia si strappa.  
Naruto è seduto per terra, calmo – cerca sempre di sembrare calmo, pensa che aiuti a calmare l'altro. Madre.  
Pugno, sinistro – pugno, destro – pugno, sinistro  
"BASTA! IL COLLO – IL COLLO - FA MALE!"  
Sasuke si ferma.  
Naruto crolla a terra.  
Sasuke prende il collo di Naruto e se lo avvicina, mentre gli fa il Kai.  
Ma punta le ginocchia per terra, sospeso sopra Naruto, che è sempre sdraiato.  
Finisce il Kai e rimane lì – e lo prende ancora a pugni, faccia e poi stomaco.  
Naruto sputa sangue.  
"Mi stai – uccidendo. Non andiamo – da nessuna parte – così, Sasuke, mi – ucciderai. Non fare lo scemo – basta –"  
Sasuke non dice una parola.  
Freddo congelato come una pietra.

Poi si muove – mette le ginocchia sulle gambe di Naruto, bloccandole giù, gli mette una mano sulla bocca, e l'altra sparisce dalla vista di Naruto.  
Poi gli occhi di Naruto si spalancano, in un modo anormale, e gli parte un grido acuto e soffocato – tutto in "aaaa" – lungo, e piange.  
Dev'essere veramente doloroso.  
Cazzo, immaginatevi voi – Sasuke gli ha afferrato e strizzato le 'parti basse'. Potete immaginarvi il dolore?  
Naruto non reagisce più.  
Sta svenendo, e cerca disperatamente di mantenere la coscienza sveglia, ma gli viene una crisi di panico –  
Sasuke approfitta del fatto che lui non riesce a contrarre i muscoli là sotto, gli prende le cosce – e le divide.  
La mano destra di Naruto striscia verso il suo stesso cuore, lui smette di respirare per un secondo – come se avesse mancato un battito cardiaco – si afferra il cuore e  
sviene.  
Sasuke bestemmia.  
Pugno in faccia, pugno nello stomaco –schiaffi, e nessuna reazione.  
Poi pensa – una mano sul suo cuore – Kai.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Una mano sulla sua testa, qualcosa – si concentra.  
Naruto si sveglia.  
Cerca persino di alzarsi a sedere – prima sente i vari dolori, poi si accorge della posizione di Sasuke, che lo tiene ancora bloccato giù.  
"ASPETTA. Tu – aspetta"  
"Lui non ha dovuto."  
Pugno, destro. Va avanti a picchiarlo mentre parla –  
"Non ero io il più importante? Tutti i tuoi amici – AMICI – come lui – e io – il migliore amico? Hai ragione. Non posso andare avanti così. Non puoi reggerlo. E allora cosa  
posso fare?"  
Naruto lo guarda, senza parole.  
Sasuke strappa la collana.  
"Per metterlo in chiaro" – schiaffo, potente, che lancia la faccia di Naruto contro il pavimento.  
"A essere onesto..." si alza.  
"Preferirei ucciderti.  
A dir la verità, le cose fra noi sono già abbastanza andate a puttane, per entrambi.  
Per metterlo in chiaro, sopratutto a te: NESSUN ALTRO.  
Neanch'io.  
Questa volta è andata, e io ho fatto già più di quello – okay, capiscilo, è finita.  
A te basta evitare di toccarli – ne avrai abbastanza con Hinata, no?  
Io ti assicuro soltanto che la PROSSIMA volta che succede non ci penserò due volte.  
E ti rovinerò pubblicamente la vita.  
Quando non ci sarà più verso che tu stia qui ancora, allora, forse, penserai di seguirmi da qualche altra parte. È chiaro?"  
Naruto non riesce ancora a respirare del tutto.  
"O-kay"  
Cerca di alzarsi.  
Cade di nuovo per terra – e poi – sbaglia – completamente –

Sorride.  
Questo forse è l'innesco.  
L'anima di Sasuke è diventata completamente nera – è come l'antimateria con la materia.  
Felicità, bontà, tutto quello che è buono, lo fanno diventare aggressivo.  
Va verso Naruto togliendosi la maglia.  
È così veloce che Naruto non ha il tempo di reagire – è così violento che, le mani e la bocca bloccate, tutto quello che Naruto vede è una macchia nera sopra la sua testa – e poi è tutto finito.  
Naruto non si muove.  
Guarda il soffitto, respirando, gli occhi spalancati e le mani ancora sul pavimento.  
"Tu – Dio mio" finisce col dire dopo qualche minuto.  
Poi guarda Sasuke –  
E lui è lì che piange, nel panico, guardandosi le mani, con una faccia – schifata, terrorizzata.  
"Oh no, no, no no no NO!"  
Naruto si alza nonostante tutto il corpo gli faccia male, prende la testa di Sasuke con le due mani, gli si siede davanti, lo guarda negli occhi –  
Per un momento, un solo momento pensa a cosa sta facendo –  
E lo bacia.  
"Non avere paura. Va tutto bene. Sto bene. Non è sbagliato. Non preoccuparti. Non preoccuparti. Non hai fatto – è stata..."  
Quanto coraggio –  
" Colpa mia – io non ho reagito. Sono stato io – sono stato troppo lento. No. No. Non ti preoccupare. Non pensarci. Sto bene. Sto bene"  
E lo bacia ancora.  
Poi lo abbraccia mettendosi la sua testa sul cuore, chiudendo le braccia sulla testa e sulle spalle di Sasuke –  
Avendo cura di avere il corpo completamente rilassato –  
Come una madre abbraccia il figlio.  
Sasuke reagisce, lo abbraccia a sua volta, un braccio intorno ai fianchi, l'altro che passa sotto il braccio destro di Naruto e gli afferra la nuca, per tenere la faccia di Naruto appiccicata alla sua testa – come un bambino abbraccia una madre – e come un amante abbraccia una donna.  
Stanno così per un'ora, forse, in silenzio, immobili.  
Poi Sasuke parla, "Perdonami..." e Naruto ride "Stupido. L'ho già fatto"-  
E lo fa ancora, lo bacia, un bacio calmo, dolce.  
Come quello di una madre.  
Poi – lo bacia sulla fronte.  
Come una madre.

Non puoi essere la madre di un serpente, anche se sei un mezzo demone.  
Stava andando tutto così bene – poi, una settimana dopo, Sasuke lo rifà.  
Naruto stava dormendo, non c'era alcuna ragione, e poi seguono le botte – ancora.  
Naruto non sa da che parte sbattere la testa.  
Come può dirlo a Kakashi? Informerebbe la polizia.  
Neji, no – lo ucciderebbe.  
O forse no –  
'Se la metto giù bene – posso sorvolare sulla violenza; o posso sorvolare su QUELLO e dire, semplicemente,  
sta DIVENTANDO più volento ADESSO e io non so cosa fare, e lui – noi  
– Okay glielo devo dire.  
Non so cosa fare... con Hinata.  
Ho paura – se lo lascio per lei – se lo lascio da solo –  
Lui ha bisogno di me – non potrebbe cedergli del tutto la mente?  
Ha semplicemente bisogno che io sia suo.  
Io non posso, non posso lasciarlo così...  
Devo parlare con Neji, ma non da soli – o meglio, non mi ha detto che non posso...'  
Neji è un po' freddo con Naruto, e gli ci vuole mezz'ora per capire perché.  
Naruto non vede sua cugina da una settimana, perché era completamente preso da Sasuke.  
"Spero che almeno ci sia una buona ragione per questo. Lui non sta bene?"  
Naruto si alza e fa due passi avanti, guardando da un'altra parte.  
"Quando lo abbiamo fatto. Hai notato – qualcosa di strano su di me?"  
Neji, vuoto mentale: "No..."  
Naruto comincia a ruggire –  
"Non riuscivo quasi a muovermi! I polmoni mi facevano male! Il mio stomaco! Avevo una marea di cicatrici – di ferite!  
E tu neanche te ne sei accorto –io non posso – non posso crederci!  
Alla fine vuol dire che è LUI quello a cui interessa di più – quasi abbastanza – di me?"  
Neji si blocca.  
Lo guarda, con una faccia pietrificata e cattiva, cattiva, cattiva.  
I suoi occhi si oscurano fino a diventare grigi.  
"LUI CHI?"  
Naruto si gira e lo guarda.  
"Sasuke. Lui ha..."  
Neji si muove così veloce che Naruto non riesce a schivarlo;  
lo schiaffo arriva ancora più veloce, ma uno schiaffo leggero; l'unica conseguenza è una macchia rossa che resta per qualche minuto sulla sua guancia.  
"Lui ha cominciato così".  
Non dice altro.  
Neji si blocca, di nuovo, lo guarda, e gli occhi gli tornano bianchi:  
"Ti picchia? ... Quando ha saputo ... ? Ti ha picchiato? Perché-perché non me l'hai detto?"  
"Cosa potevo dire? Lo avrebbero denunciato. No, non c'è verso"  
"Continua? E tu lo lasci fare?"  
"Almeno gliene frega qualcosa di quello che mi – si – fa.  
La volta che ha saputo di noi – quelle erano solo botte.  
Mi ha quasi ucciso. Tutti i miei organi interni – mi facevano così male.  
Non gli ho detto di fermarsi.  
Non gli ho detto quanto gravemente mi ha ferito – ho aspettato il mattino dopo, e ho fatto quello che potevo per curare tutto.  
Poi giorni dopo" pausa "Quando ho messo la collana"  
Neji gli prende il colletto e guarda – niente collana, e il taglio "Cosa?"

"Cosa?  
Naruto.  
Se ha davvero cercato di ucciderti, è una cosa che non possiamo tacere.  
Dobbiamo dirla a qualcu – Kakashi"


	4. Non Posso Mollare: I Muri Crollano

Kakashi non parla.  
Lo prende per il braccio, lo tira su in piedi e comincia a trascinarlo da qualche parte – "Neji, vieni".  
La cosa può essere risolta solo con il consiglio di Tsunade.  
E: lei è l'Hokage, lo deve sapere.  
E: Naruto ha bisogno di cure.  
E: cosa dobbiamo fare con la sua mente?  
Quel – parassita.  
Quella sanguisuga.  
Per fortuna lui è così forte, ha resistito.  
Ma adesso,  
"Neji, potresti seriamente pensarci? Sai di cosa parlo.  
Sembra che ti importi. È abbastanza – il resto verrà dopo."  
"Ma non so se lui vuole"  
"CERTO che vuole. CERTO. Vero, Naruto?"  
Lui sta zitto.  
Non scuote la testa, non fa una mossa, segue solo Kakashi.  
'Indietro' pensa  
'Tutto questo, per niente. Per niente. Non tornerà mai indietro.  
– e se lo fa – SE LO FA – loro'  
"Devo dirglielo"  
"TU NON DIRAI NIENTE A NESSUNO!  
PIANTALA DI PROTEGGERLO!  
È un ordine, Naruto.  
Non ammetterò fallimenti.  
Pagherà, e stai sicuro che farò di tutto per portargli io il conto".  
Naruto sta ancora zitto.

Qualche giorno dopo succede una cosa strana.  
Itachi si fa vedere lì intorno – Itachi, vivo.  
Strano; è stato rimosso dalla lista dei Nukenin (Ricercati con taglia) perché li ha aiutati a uccidere Orochimaru e Kabuto;  
L'Akatsuki non è stata distrutta, e quella volta lui era venuto a parlare con Kakashi –  
('Dovrei lasciarla e tornare al villaggio? Il problema di Sasuke').  
Ma c'era in giro parecchia gente che voleva ucciderlo; si era nascosto da qualche parte.  
Poi venne ancora a Konoha e chiese di parlare con Kakashi.  
Voleva fare un altro passo verso il Villaggio - offriva il suo tradimento dell'Akatsuki – per aiutare il villaggio a distruggerla.  
Comunque quando sentì di suo fratello capì che era suo compito ucciderlo – e pensò anche che, alla fine, sarebbe stato meglio se lo avesse ucciso quando era piccolo.  
Quindi usò la sua mente umana a sangue caldo per sistemare il tutto nel miglior modo possibile; usò tutta l'Akatsuki per uccidere Sasuke, poi disse che andava a bruciare il corpo – ma l'Akatsuki gli disse:  
"Portalo a Konoha, digli tutto, PROVAGLI tutto, poi usa la situazione per rendere pubblico quello che sai sulla storia Anbu/Uchiha; spiegagli tutto. Il corpo degli Anbu deve essere cancellato. Poi attaccheremo per prendere il Jinchuuriki".  
"Io"  
- adesso era un uomo mascherato a parlare –  
"So qualcosa, di ciò che tuo fratello gli ha fatto, che sarà utile per prendere controllo sul Kyuubi".  
Itachi rispose semplicemente, "Lo terrò a mente."  
Già che c'era si prese gli occhi di Sasuke. Potevano sempre essere utili in qualche modo.  
Quando Kakashi sa che Sasuke è già morto si lamenta un po', ma "va bene comunque", visto che è stato Itachi a ucciderlo.  
"Quindi ora vuoi che tutto il villaggio sappia tutto? Ma rovinerai la vita a Naruto così".  
Questo, in effetti, era proprio il piano dell'Akatsuki...  
"Lo so. Ma è sempre giustizia – ovviamente POSSIAMO saltare QUELLO – diremo solo che ha cercato di ucciderlo a forza di botte, il che sarà abbastanza. Ma devi renderti conto del fatto che parecchia gente del villaggio lo sa già. Giudicano Sasuke, non Naruto. Sai che la gente di questo villaggio è brava gente".  
"Sembra che tu abbia qualcos'altro da dire".  
"Voglio fare rapporto direttamente agli Anbu e alla Polizia insieme. Poi dovrebbe essere presente un'assemblea degli Shinobi più vecchi del villaggio. Sasuke è morto, non c'è nessun motivo di preoccuparsi della reazione degli altri paesi, ma devo chiederti ancora una cosa..."  
Per quanto ne sa Kakashi...  
"Potresti pensare a"  
'Sarebbe meglio'  
"Cancellare quei ricordi –"  
"Gliel'ho già chiesto. Non vuole. Ma in effetti potrebbe cambiare idea sapendo che Sasuke è morto"  
"Giusto. Possibile. Posso entrare liberamente al Villaggio?"  
"Penso che sarai seguito dagli Anbu tutto il tempo. Ma vorrei aggiungermi anch'io, se me lo permettono. Non mi sembra che tu sia così al sicuro passeggiando qua in giro".  
Itachi sorride.  
"Se non vogliono che io dica anche altre cose..."  
Kakashi capì. Come sempre, Itachi.  
Il corvo perde le piume ma non il vizio.

Naruto viene trasferito all'ospedale – Tsunade sceglie una cura lunga e lenta per i suoi organi interni.  
Quando hai a che fare con quelle ferite, in quei posti, devi sempre muoverti con la massima cura.  
Inoltre, Naruto SA che la voce è già in giro –  
Non vuole uscire, camminare in strada, vedere gente.  
Ma deve –  
Vengono lì a visitarlo; vogliono tutti vedere come sta e tenerlo sotto controllo –  
Sono tutti lì ad aiutarlo.  
La famiglia Hyuuga rinnova la proposta di matrimonio.  
Ovviamente, tutte queste persone sanno delle botte, NON di quella cosa lì.  
Ma alcuni degli amici di Naruto ci stanno arrivando, e tutti loro, Shikamaru per primo, sono quelli che vanno a trovarlo quasi ogni giorno.  
Devono stare con lui, stargli a fianco, lo sanno; anche Ino e, ovviamente, Sakura hanno – capito.  
Quello messo peggio è Neji.  
Non vuole andarsene.  
Lui è semplicemente lì, quando entra qualcuno, parla con chiunque, sempre sorridente, ridendo, felice, utile –  
La miglior 'best side manner' del mondo.  
Nessuno, a parte Hinata, sa che sta usando una qualche droga per mantenere questo stato mentale.  
Non parleremo di cocaina perché ovviamente lì non cresce, ma sicuramente avranno qualcosa di migliore.  
Naruto non se ne accorge, e in effetti è parecchio difficile: non ci sono sintomi né segni.  
La deposizione di Itachi va come lui vuole; spiega chiaramente tutto quello che sa, ed espone tutto quello che pensa.  
Sono domande molto interessanti; sa sotto quali pietre guardare.  
È lui che pone l'ipotesi che Sasuke abbia messo in atto una qualche forma di controllo sulla mente di Naruto;  
Ma questo è impossibile controllarlo, a meno che si insegni a farlo a Naruto stesso.  
E Naruto non vuole.  
In effetti Kakashi non voleva che gli si dicesse della morte di Sasuke, per il momento;  
Ma questa era stata la prima cosa che Itachi aveva voluto fare –  
Incontrarlo e parlargli – in privato.  
Kakashi ci era restato – poteva pensare a tutto, ma non a questo.  
Cosa voleva Itachi da lui?  
Invece – dopo la chiaccherata è abbastanza chiaro –  
Itachi voleva qualcosa PER Naruto, perché poteva fare qualcosa per lui.  
Fanno una lunga chiaccherata, durante la quale Naruto si libera del suo fardello, del peso della violenza; e ha la mano amica di qualcuno che prova a spiegare – non a giustificare –  
A spiegare PERCHE' Sasuke l'ha fatto, COSA Sasuke pensava.  
È già qualcosa di utile – meglio che niente.  
Alla fine Itachi gli dice che ha ucciso Sasuke;  
Naruto s'incazza, ma riesce a trattenersi e a comportarsi correttamente con l'uomo che oggettivamente gli ha salvato la vita –  
Capisce che questi sono affari, quelli fra Itachi e Sasuke, pieni di merda – e non sono affari SUOI.  
I suoi affari sono che Sasuke è morto.

Questo è tutto.  
Questo è il motivo per cui ha deciso di tenersi i ricordi –  
Ricordi di una tragedia, ma gli unici ricordi che gli sono rimasti del suo migliore amico – di Sasuke.  
E il peggio è che lui pensa –  
_'Non avevo torto, alla fine._  
_Lui è sempre stata la vittima._  
_Io non ho sopportato la metà di quello che ha sopportato lui._  
_Le cose che mi ha fatto –_  
_È stato solo –_  
_Il modo sbagliato –_  
_Ho visto, che mi pia-_  
_O meglio._  
_Avrebbe potuto piacermi._  
_Non lo so._  
_Mi era...?_  
_No, non lo era – per niente._  
_Non lo era._  
_Io non VOLEVO – mi trattava come se fossi – un oggetto._  
_Il suo oggetto._  
_So solo una cosa, adesso._  
_Sono stanco._  
_STANCO DI TUTTO QUESTO – SONO STANCO._  
_Voglio – RIPOSARE._  
_Dove posso riposare?_  
_Sono stanco –_  
_Sono nauseato –_  
_Di essere VISTO._  
_Sono nauseato dal loro – GUARDARMI –_  
_Cos'hanno da guardare?_  
_Non possono proprio –_  
_LASCIARMI IN PACE?_  
_Sono sempre ansiosi –_  
_Come se LORO avessero paura –_  
_E io, allora?_  
_Nessuno – non voglio che pensino che ho paura di loro -_  
_MA CE L'HO!_  
_Non potrebbero pensarci?_  
_Non potrebbero?_  
_Io – se non fosse per Neji – è l'unico di cui mi posso fidare –_  
_LO SO – ma anche lui – mi ha trattato male._  
_Voglio essere lasciato da solo._  
_Non voglio vedere nessun altro._  
_Nessun altro._  
_Alla fine –_  
_Lo so –_  
_Piuttosto –_  
_Starei –_  
_Con –_  
_Lui._  
_Almeno –_  
_Era LUI._  
_Lui poteva – lui doveva._  
_Lui era lui._  
_Lui – DOVEVA._  
_Lui DOVEVA tenermi con lui –_  
_Tenermi – SUO._  
_Alla fine, io –_  
_Sono –_  
_... Io ... SONO –_  
_Suo'._  
Naruto guarda Itachi, con gli occhi quasi completamente oscurati.  
"Cosa avete fatto col cadavere?"  
La faccia di Itachi dà l'idea che il suo proprietario non stia neanche respirando.  
"Lo sapevo".

Prende la faccia di Naruto e lo fissa negli occhi –  
"Lo sapevo che era una buona idea.  
Scusa, fratello. Ti ho preso gli occhi. E posso cancellarlo".  
Il 'qualcosa' che Sasuke AVEVA fatto, alla fine, alla mente di Naruto – come avete potuto ben vedere prima –  
(Evidentemente quello che pensava NON ERA Naruto, era Sasuke – 'meglio avere che perdere', anche da morti),  
PUO' essere cancellato, eliminato; si può fare solo ed esclusivamente con gli occhi di Sasuke.  
La scena che segue è davvero inquietante –  
Naruto/Sasuke che cerca di scappare, con dietro il suo suo salvatore/fratello che lo insegue per la stanza –  
E alla fine riesce a prenderlo, a fermare il genjutsu, maledizione, sigillo o quello che era, e si rende conto che il Jinchuuriki è caduto a terra immobile – alla fine, ha sentito tutto il combattimento tra i due fratelli (era nella SUA mente), è normale che svenga.  
Itachi propone ancora a Naruto – la stessa cosa – "Lasciami cancellare i suoi ricordi" "NO."  
"Naruto, succederà ancora se non pulisci –"  
"NON E' DA PULIRE NON E' SPORCO!"  
"Capisci che lo stai ACCETTANDO?"  
"No. Io – non voglio. Ti prego non portarlo via – NON PORTARMI VIA LUI – non"  
"LUI? Lui non esiste più. Non perdere tempo coi morti. O il tempo ti devasterà."  
Naruto lo guarda in silenzio. I suoi occhi sono ancora più scuri – non il loro colore normale.  
"Non voglio i vivi. Voglio LUI"  
"Non è che TU vuoi LUI, Naruto. È LUI che vuole che TU voglia LUI - E TU OBBEDISCI! Riesci ancora a fidarti di lui?"  
Nessuna risposta.  
Poi –  
"Vai via. Non voglio parlar-"  
"Sei capriccioso!  
NARUTO – UZUMAKI – TU – sei – capriccioso?  
Pensaci, prima di rispondere."  
Naruto pensa – e ci deve pensare a lungo – prima di RICORDARSI –  
"NO.  
NON lo sono –  
NON LO SONO MAI STATO"  
"Lui sì.  
Capisci?  
Questo è il suo potere sulla tua mente.  
E SPERO CHE SIA MORTO – ricordati le reincarnazioni di Orochimaru.  
Qualcosa mi ha sempre detto che questo Sasuke poteva essere una sua reincarnazione –  
Non so abbastanza sui suoi metodi.  
SPERO solo che lo fosse – non fosse per il fatto di doverlo uccidere di nuovo – tu..."  
"E CERTO CHE SPERO CHE FOSSE-"  
Si blocca e guarda nel vuoto per un momento.  
"Io – io –io non lo so.  
Non lo so.  
E' SUCCESSO!  
Non voglio che Sasuke FACCIA cose come questa –  
Io voglio che lui sia –  
INNOCENTE!"  
Scoppia a piangere.  
"Ma QUESTO E' SUCCESSO!  
E successo – per successo –  
FATTO PER FATTO –  
Posso solo sperare che sia stato lui!  
Almeno era LUI!  
Lui, che io –  
Io, io –  
ASPETTA –  
Che cazzo stavo pensando?  
NO, IO NO, no non l'ho mai fatto –  
NON E' VERO CAZZO!  
Potevo pensarci, era possibile, ma no, SASUKE, no, BASTARDO, no, non l'ho fatto –  
TU – ANIMALE!"


	5. Odio Mostrare Di Aver Perso Il Controllo

Fissa Itachi di nuovo, e a voce più bassa gli chiede:  
"Questo è quello che mi sta facendo?  
Mi parla con la mia stessa voce?  
FINGE DI ESSERE ME, CON ME?  
Per convincermi –  
Che io pensi – cose – che io NON PENSO –  
Ma ha sbagliato, oh sì, ha sbagliato di brutto..."  
"Posso liberarti?"  
"NO.  
Devo farlo da solo.  
Insegnami, Itachi".  
"Sto cominciando a preoccuparmi di un'altra cosa – molto peggiore.  
Mi sto chiedendo se sia SOLO controllo mentale.  
Conosciamo entrambi mio fratello, fa tutto con uno scopo.  
Quale scopo, quale fine, che PREDA sei questa volta?  
Se è morto – parte della sua mente può essere nella tua – ma non può resuscitare da lì.  
In effetti, gli serve un CORPO – quindi, se ha fatto quello che penso... aspetta, dimmi.  
Tutto sulle botte – tutto – hai parlato dei graffi, giusto?  
I graffi sulle tue guance.  
E il sigillo del Kyuubi – e molto altro.  
Dimmi TUTTO.  
TUTTO".  
"Ma tu prima dimmi perché lo dovrei fare..."  
"Sasuke – o Naruto?"  
Naruto guarda nel vuoto di nuovo.  
"Ok, sono io, sono io.  
Non pensarci.  
Aiutami a tenerlo sotto controllo, Itachi.  
Aiutami."  
'Penso che si sia reincarnato in te'  
Meglio non dirglielo.  
Se fosse vero, e Sasuke sapesse che lui sa...  
Naruto è fottuto.  
Non letteralmente.  
Non più.  
Si spera.  
"Lo farò. Ma, per metterlo in chiaro, non dirò né a te né a lui quello che penso. Hai capito, fr- ... Sasuke?"  
Qualcosa di nero saetta come un kunai attraverso gli occhi di Naruto, che sono sempre blu scurissimo;  
Anche se, in basso a sinistra, una macchia chiara si sta allargando.  
Quella è la coscienza di Naruto che riprende controllo sul proprio cervello, per buttare fuori Sasuke.  
E le scintille nere che saettano nei suoi occhi da un lato all'altro sono i tentativi di Sasuke di pugnalare quella macchia bianca.  
È rimasto ancora attaccato alla sua vecchia arma, il Kunai/Shuriken. Itachi lo sa.  
Quindi prende questa reazione oculare come un 'Capisco' da parte di Sasuke.  
Cioè: un 'Capisco' che Sasuke non voleva che lui notasse; altrimenti glielo avrebbe detto con la voce di Naruto. Che parla adesso: "Ok, sono praticamente sicuro che non  
abbia alcun controllo ORA. Aiutami a tenerlo tranquillo"  
Itachi si muove, per fare questo e altro: rintraccia la 'frequenza di pensiero' di Sasuke nella mente di Naruto.  
Gli ha dato questo nome adesso, non ne ha mai sentito parlare; ma, essendo due voci e due menti in un solo cervello, ci devono essere DUE distinti flussi di coscienza; chiamale frequenze, e sarai in grado di identificare quella più debole e più scura.  
Quella di Naruto, in effetti, è brillante – lui è vivo – ma in fondo a tutto quell'oscurità, in Sasuke scintilla ancora qualcosa – e questa è la principale preoccupazione di Itachi.  
Fortunatamente lo capisce un momento prima di agire –  
Di entrare anche lui nella mente di Naruto e buttare fuori a forza suo fratello –  
Lo capisce in fretta:  
L'unica cosa rimasta del corpo di Sasuke –  
Sono i suoi occhi – che gli ha preso lui –  
Se avesse usato i SUOI occhi per entrare nella mente di Naruto – Sasuke avrebbe avuto più del doppio del potere – e avrebbe soppresso il legittimo proprietario di quella mente.  
Poi Itachi dice – con la voce che trema –  
"Io – io non posso farlo. Dobbiamo ...devo ...io posso – solo – insegnarlo – a Kakashi. Prima che sia tardi..."  
Lascia Naruto senza dire una parola di più.

E Naruto rimane lì sconvolto, perplesso – e non capisce. Poi pensa –  
'_Quindi, lui ha TUTTO questo potere – su di me.  
Ma questo non potrebbe, come – è sempre stato, significare che lui – a lui importa di me?  
In verità non mi sta facendo del male adesso. Davvero non posso fidarmi di lui?'  
_Noi sappiamo che _'questo'_ NON E' _'sempre stato'_.  
Sappiamo tutti che a lui non era MAI importato; non lo aveva mai voluto, non lo aveva mai fatto.  
Noi sappiamo tutti che quello che pensava, sempre, ancora, non era Naruto.  
Ma dobbiamo prendere atto, per una buona volta, del fatto che Naruto NON sente Sasuke uscire ed entrare nella sua mente;  
E, cosa ancora più importante –  
Non può sentire –  
La differenza tra il vero se stesso e Sasuke che finge di esserlo.  
Sasuke fa la parte di Naruto con molta attentenzione, dopo il suo errore; non deve succedere ancora.  
Ha bisogno di tempo e non ce l'ha;  
Deve lavorare perfettamente e velocemente, per – avere la possibilità di – sopravvivere.  
Deve deviare, mettere fuori strada parte dei collegamenti che Naruto fa tra i costituenti –  
(Che è il processo tramite il quale la mente umana funziona – relazioni fra elementi)  
E raccoglierli tutti insieme in un unico posto, in una macchia bianca e vuota nella 'Mappa del Mondo' di Naruto:  
Questa macchia bianca alla fine è – un posto lasciato vuoto .  
Perché la persona pensa che lì ci debba essere qualcosa, che lui/lei non ha ancora conosciuto.  
Sasuke sfrutta il vuoto nelle esperienze di Naruto che lui e Neji non riescono a riempire: la mancanza di una donna.  
Per essere precisi, l'esperienza di essere amato da una donna.  
Nella mente di Naruto cresce qualcosa che lui non ha mai visto, né sentito, né conosciuto;  
Qualcosa che lo fa sentire – forte, utile, brillante, ma –  
Protettivo, dolce, sensibile e -  
Incline a PERDONARE – gli sbagli, i fallimenti, i cedimenti, i CAPRICCI – dell'altro –  
Incline, pensandosi più forte dell'altro – a trattarlo come se fosse più giovane, più piccolo, più debole;  
Incline ad accettare la debolezza dell'altro, e a PAGARE per farlo felice;  
Incline a non chiedere mai e sempre rispondere.  
Ma, collegando tutto questo ad un amante più debole, anche –  
Incline a ringraziarlo per il SUO coraggio; incline ad essere in debito con l'amante, un debito non soddisfabile.  
Incline ad uccidersi prima di fargli del male; e proprio come con una donna –  
Incline a considerare le sue lacrime come la prova di una ferita.  
Incline e pronto ad essere la vittima di un parassita.  
L'organismo ospite è sempre più forte, più grande e più potente della sanguisuga.  
Sanguisuga: Kakashi aveva ragione.  
Fare il parassita, a Sasuke, sembra legittimo.  
Non lo è, ovviamente, e Naruto lo sapeva bene;  
Ma lo 'dimentica', appena Sasuke toglie questa informazione dal suo posto e ci mette qualcos'altro –  
L'atteggiamento 'yang per yin' –  
Il '_Brilla per me, perché io devo essere scuro, non è colpa mia, è la mia natura'_.  
Il risultato, o meglio uno dei risultati di questa singola alterazione, è che Naruto pensa _'la sua natura'_.  
Accetta il fatto che _'Sasuke è bastardo, violento e codardo'  
_Come un fatto naturale, e perciò immediatamente dopo pensa:  
'_Se lo volevo, è perché mi piaceva così com'è fatto. Cosa ho da lamentarmi adesso?'  
_NOI vediamo l'alterazione – Naruto gli voleva BENE ed era suo amico – non lo aveva mai VOLUTO.  
Naruto non la vede. Non c'è niente di strano per lui.  
Sasuke pareggia le due versioni di se stesso, quella pura e quella malata, nella mente di Naruto;  
E dopo averle equiparate le mescola in una singola versione;  
Qualcosa, qualcuno, ma – la cosa importante – con la SUA faccia.  
La cosa che Naruto conosce, la cosa che Naruto si ricorda, la cosa che Naruto PUO' riconoscere è quella – la faccia di Sasuke.  
I suoi lineamenti morbidi, quella pelle bianca coi due bottoni neri degli occhi, piccoli e rotondi come quelli di un uccello;  
Quella bocca quasi sempre chiusa, e quand'era aperta, che lui raramente aveva visto ridere.

Questo era quello di cui Naruto aveva avuto nostalgia per tre anni;  
Questo era qualcosa che Naruto moriva dalla voglia di vedere, ed era facile fargli pensare:  
'_Voglio VEDERLO,  
perché voglio stargli VICINO,  
e se voglio stargli VICINO,  
è perchè voglio averlo a portata di mano,  
e questo è perché voglio AVERLO;  
Se voglio averlo,  
può essere che mi piaccia;  
e se mi piace,  
certamente LO VOGLIO'_.  
È pura e diretta logica.  
Dov'è l'errore allora?  
Perché l'errore c'è.  
L'errore è nei buchi.  
Qualcosa manca di certo.  
Qualcosa non è stato controllato e identificato;  
qualcosa manca, in questo processo.  
Alcuni elementi mancano:  
il processo è stato fatto e completato perfettamente, ma –  
al risultato – MANCHERANNO – costituenti.  
E – davvero, miei cari –  
La NEGAZIONE è un costituente.  
Se il costituente _'NON QUESTO'_ fosse stato preso in considerazione, anche solo nell'ultimo stadio del processo, avrebbe completamente cambiato il suo risultato.  
E ovviamente un soggetto E' un costituente; se cercassimo di definire COME è fatta una cosa senza specificare COSA è, sarebbe anche prevedibile che non avremmo il risultato corretto.  
Se il costituente _'Il mio migliore amico Sasuke'_ fosse inserito in questo processo,  
Vedremmo che le sue caratteristiche lo cambierebbero,  
Spostando i suoi collegamenti su traiettorie diverse (per cui diversi percorsi);  
Cammina su un percorso diverso, e normalmente finirai da un'altra parte.  
Invertite la sequenza di queste operazioni,  
E capirete cosa Sasuke fa al computer personale organico di Naruto.  
Com'è facile per lui, adesso, reindirizzare tutto dove gli conviene.

Vi mostreremo i punti salienti:

'_non gli importava di me'  
_Perdendo la negazione (con questa giustificazione: _la negazione non esiste, è zero, valutazione zero, togli la valutazione ed è zero comunque_ – che risulta dal collegare erroneamente due veri costituenti: '_la negazione è la valutazione zero di un elemento, valutato zero perché non esiste_' e '_se tolgo la valutazione, l'elemento valutato, in verità, rimarrà uguale a prima'_; le parti che mancano sono: '_se lo valuto zero, significa che devo identificare le sue proprietà'_ e _'se mi servisse ancora la valutazione per processare questo elemento, lo rifarei e lo rivaluterei di nuovo'_),  
Diventa: _'gli importava di me'_.

'_Mi piaceva com'era prima, è diverso adesso, deve essere di nuovo se stesso'  
_Viene traviato in questo modo: _'Mi piaceva'_ perde la specifica sottintesa _'prima e non più'_ (che gli impediva di essere applicato ad '_adesso'_, quindi si applica, dando il significato: '_Mi piace'_). '_Com'era prima'_ viene reindirizzato a _'la sua natura_' (che significa quindi _'come è sempre stato, senza possibilità di cambiamento'_. Questo viene collegato a: _'Mi piace'_ e dà come risultato: _'Mi piace come è'_; noi, nell'era elettronica, lo chiameremmo '_il suo plug in'_). '_E' diverso adesso'_ viene cancellato in conseguenza dei cambiamenti precedenti (o meglio, diventa _'non è diverso adesso'_).

'_Deve essere se stesso'  
_Viene distorto in: '_LUI + LUI'_ e '_essere lui'_ (quindi, _'essere'_ si collega direttamente e immediatamente a '_lui'_; questo vuol dire che se Naruto seguisse il suo naturale corso di pensieri, arrivando a: _'cosa mi è stato fatto'_, guidato dalla corrente fino alla '_paura'_ e alla domanda direttamente relativa: '_succederà ancora?'_; togliendo tutti gli elementi dispensabili, quello che resta è '_sarà?'_; '_è'_, messo come domanda, implica un dubbio, che vuole una risposta; questa è una domanda-costituente, perché richiede una risposta-costituente, un oggetto fisicamente esistente definito brevemente; il primo costituente possibile che veniva in mente a Naruto, dopo queste modifiche, era '_lui'_ – ascoltandosi, Naruto si convince che: '_se deve succedere ancora, deve essere lui a farlo'_; da qui si prosegue e si ha: _'voglio che LUI lo faccia, di nuovo'_, il che viene facilmente modificato in '_VOGLIO che lui lo faccia di nuovo'_).

Ora, la coscienza di Naruto cerca ancora di bloccare il corso di pensieri dirottato, e pone, come risposta a tutto questo:  
'_Ok, non voglio che lui lo faccia,  
lui non deve essere cattivo,  
e non deve fare cose cattive'  
_Qui viene il dirottamento:  
'_Ma se lo vuole fare,  
Lo vorrò'  
_E impercettibilmente questo diventa:  
'_Se MI è permesso, se ME lo regala, se IO POSSO,  
questo sarebbe un regalo – da parte sua,  
a LUI FA MALE e a ME PIACE'_.  
Non solo '_lui è la vittima'_;  
ora la cosa cattiva che corrompe LUI, Sasuke, è –  
la cosa che PIACE a Naruto;  
'_Lui è la vittima' _e '_Io sono lo sfruttatore'_ –  
Questo lo reindirizza a '_gli sono debitore'_.  
Potete chiaramente vedere il significato – alterato – di '_ancora'_.  
Lui ci si prepara.

È completamente incosciente di farlo.  
Sasuke no;  
E' cosciente di tutto quello che succede nella mente di Naruto, ed è persino cosciente di cose riguardanti suo fratello, che lo stesso Itachi non sa.  
E che non può capire.  
Né le capisce Kakashi.  
Ovviamente ha capito tutta la storia sul controllo mentale di Sasuke, e tutto quello che Itachi può dirgli sui suoi possibili interventi; ma quello che Kakashi non riesce a capire è precisamente quello che Itachi non capisce.  
Eppure questa cosa potrebbe essere definita il 'leitmotiv' che ha attraversato tutta la vita di Itachi.  
"Io sono il punto. Io sono il grilletto. Io sono quello che fa muovere le cose. Io sono stato il punto di svolta nella situazione del clan Uchiha; io sono stato il grilletto nella strategia per uccidere Orochimaru; io sono quello che muoverà l'Akatsuki alla distruzione".  
Come fa a non capire:  
"Io sono il punto chiave in questa situazione?"  
Ovviamente: noi lo capiamo.  
Sasuke non è né forte né potente;  
Se deve fare qualcosa, la deve fare nel modo più semplice possibile.  
Se deve reincarnarsi in qualcun altro, lo fa come Orochimaru gli ha spiegato –  
La sua ultima scoperta, il suo metodo di reincarnazione perfezionato –  
Modificando il codice genetico dell'ospite, fino a farlo diventare il più simile possibile al – proprio – DNA – originario.  
Noi lo capiamo:  
Itachi non è il suo nemico (come Naruto non è il suo amico, ma la sua preda).  
Itachi è il suo obiettivo.  
Deve solo sistemare un paio di cose nella mente di Naruto e prendere controllo sui suoi occhi;  
Quindi usarli sulla mente dello stesso Itachi – usando quella di Naruto come specchio.  
È SEMPLICE – e una volta che lui avrà procurato tutti gli ingredienti necessari, sarà anche FACILE.  
Queste poche cose, ve lo giuro – non fossero necessarie per capire gli eventi successivi – le salterei volentieri.  
Queste poche cose sono:  
Che lui piaccia a Naruto.  
Forse è la peggiore possibile, pensate voi. Aspettate, credetemi.  
Sasuke ha già capito qualcosa che i comuni esseri umani capiscono in decenni –  
Di cui i comuni esseri umani hanno una paura bestiale –  
Che noi umani SCEGLIAMO i sentimenti.  
Possiamo creare e distruggere qualsiasi sentimento – odio, persino la paura, l'amore – appena lo vogliamo. Pensate solo '_devo farlo'_ e la vostra mente lo farà. _'Lo voglio' _non funziona.  
Ovviamente anche questo glielo aveva insegnato Orochimaru.  
Questa è la peggiore.  
Che Naruto lo ami.  
Così non sarà mai capace di andargli contro;  
Non potrà mai neanche pensare di fargli un dispiacere;  
Nel suo desiderio di proteggerlo e nutrirlo –  
Mischiato col suo sentirsi colpevole (sporco e vergognoso) e il suo 'dovere' a Sasuke la sua felicità –  
Naruto finirebbe semplicemente per SERVIRLO.  
Se fosse così – possiamo vederlo ancora prima che lo faccia Sasuke:  
ESSERE suo fratello, essere AMATO, POTER fare qualsiasi cosa, avere POTERE –  
Tutti questi erano i suoi desideri d'infanzia, trasformati in capricci infantili dalla vigliaccheria.  
Sasuke avrà più di quello che vuole; voleva solo sopravvivere, e – adesso se lo è messo in testa – voleva che le cose con Naruto andassero avanti com'erano prima che lui lo facesse la seconda volta – avrebbe dovuto pensarci: prepara la vittima ad essere mangiata. Poi mangiala.  
L'ultima cosa non è semplice come le due di prima; la questione è: cancellare il Kyuubi, o buttarlo fuori da Naruto.  
Anche se l'Akatsuki venisse distrutta, il Kyuubi resterebbe costantemente un potenziale problema:  
Qualcun altro può interessarsi a Naruto.  
Che è, e deve rimanere, SUO e solo SUO.


	6. Continuo A Tornare Indietro A Quello

Questa è la prima cosa su cui Sasuke si concentra, visto che in verità è più difficile capire come funziona;  
E Sasuke riesce, alla fine, ad ascoltare una conversazione tra Naruto e Kakashi con Itachi presente.  
Questo gli sarebbe impossibile se Itachi non ci fosse;  
In effetti, Itachi non sa che Naruto riesce a distinguere fra se stesso e Sasuke –  
Solo quando Itachi gli tiene d'occhio la mente.  
Itachi riesce a discernere il colore di Sasuke da quello di Naruto; Naruto no.  
Ma quando Itachi lo guarda, Naruto riesce a sentire la differenza tra la sua voce e quella di Sasuke –  
E a farlo STARE ZITTO.  
Quindi per Sasuke è abbastanza difficile fare qualcosa liberamente quando Itachi è lì.  
Ma questa volta si è preparato; ha studiato la 'frequenza' di Naruto e –  
La imita – ma prima deve farla stare zitta.  
Scivola dolcemente dietro di lei –  
Un lento e freddo abbraccio, che avvolge la sua percezione della realtà e la copre con un velo di fumo nero.  
Perché il fumo?  
Possiamo usare una metafora; per avere il fumo, devi bruciare qualcosa.  
Quella che Sasuke brucia e incenerisce è – l'autostima di Naruto.  
È per questo che quando Naruto, grazie a Itachi, capisce che questo fumo è lui –  
Cede alla volontà di Sasuke, arrendendosi definitivamente.  
Rinuncia alla possibilità di decidere lui il suo futuro; rinuncia a se stesso, dandosi a qualcun altro.  
Si fida di qualcun altro più che di se stesso; già di suo, Naruto ci è portato.  
Si è sempre fidato degli altri; deve solo smettere di fidarsi di se stesso, per diventare dipendente da qualcun altro.  
Pensate che il velo di fumo nero, oltre ad essere un sintomo, può essere considerato il punto chiave della guarigione.  
Il velo nero dura molto di più che il processo di resa.  
Anni dopo, la vittima ancora percepisce il mondo attraverso questo velo nero, e se è così fortunata da essere lasciata da sola (anche solo per un minuto) SENZA il parassita, sentirà l'allarme dato dal velo – _'qualcosa non funziona qui nella mia mente'_ – e alla fine lo sistemerà.  
Ma la vittima deve essere lasciata da sola.  
La cosa certa, per ora, è che la vittima diventa dipendente dal parassita.  
Come Naruto fa, alla fine – quando Sasuke gli dice _'Dormi, ora. Ci penserò io'._  
Affida se stesso a Sasuke.  
E fino a qualche ora prima sapeva perfettamente di non doverlo fare.  
Ma lo fa.

Così, Sasuke può ascoltare questa conversazione tra Itachi e Kakashi; il Naruto che parla in verità non è più Naruto, ma Sasuke.  
Itachi prova a mettere in chiaro la gravità del problema:  
"Naruto è in mezzo ad un triangolo di fuoco.  
L'Akatsuki vuole il Kyuubi.  
Sasuke vuole tornare, questo è sicuro; è sicuro anche che vuole Naruto; forse vuole reincarnarsi in lui.  
Il terzo fuoco è, più che fuoco amico, fuoco DI CASA.  
Se la gente di Konoha sapesse di questa doppia minaccia butterebbe fuori Naruto, lasciandolo alle bestie che vogliono mangiarselo.  
Se non all'Akatsuki – perché in effetti sarebbe un problema per la stessa Konoha – potrebbero sempre lasciarlo a Sasuke che probabilmente non creerebbe mai problemi agli abitanti".  
Loro due devono proteggere Naruto da questi tre fuochi; e dove riuscissero a distruggere i primi due, l'ultimo rimarrebbe una questione molto più complicata.  
Itachi fa notare, comunque, che "distruggere i primi due fuochi libererebbe Naruto dal terzo".  
Sasuke ascolta tutto questo attentamente.  
E recita il suo ruolo – meglio di come ci si potrebbe aspettare da un ragazzino di 16 anni.  
Sasuke dice, sotto le spoglie di Naruto, che lui –  
Naruto – può "farlo stare zitto" – Sasuke – "e buttarlo definitivamente fuori" dalla sua mente.  
Dice che lui – Naruto – ha "scoperto questo nelle ultime ore", mentre cercava di "parlare un po' con Sasuke";  
visto che lui – Sasuke – "cercava costantemente di mentire" a lui, Naruto aveva deciso di "smettere di ascoltarlo" – Sasuke.  
E così ha fatto, e questo significa che Sasuke può essere zittito, e Naruto può pensare liberamente.  
Itachi ci crede.  
Pensa di sapere abbastanza sulla situazione attuale per capire cosa è successo.  
Pensa di potersi fidare di Naruto e della sua forza.

Comunque, sappiamo tutti che quello che sta per succedere non è colpa di Itachi.  
È colpa di Sasuke. Né è colpa – parzialmente – di Naruto; come potrebbe avere colpa?  
È stato ferito – e nel peggior posto possibile – è stato ferito nella sua autostima di maschio.  
È stato tradito, fregato – da qualcuno di cui si fidava con tutto il cuore – da qualcuno che chiamava amico.  
Notate la differenza tra Sasuke e Gaara.  
Naruto ha chiamato Gaara 'amico' DOPO che Gaara ha cercato di ucciderlo;  
E per questa ragione, Gaara ha imparato a portargli rispetto e finalmente ad ascoltarlo.  
Naruto ha chiamato Sasuke un amico, perché lui, Naruto, lo rispettava e lo ascoltava;  
ma Sasuke lo ha tradito, è uscito di strada, ha fallito nel mantenere la sua mente sulla strada giusta –  
e peggio di tutto questo, alla fine, non è stato lui a pagare il suo errore: è stato Naruto.  
Come dovremmo chiamarlo – un – Bosie?  
E come possiamo dare la colpa a Itachi?  
La vita è stata crudele abbastanza con lui.  
Non è un codardo, è solo – stanco.  
Adesso deve aspettare decenni per morire – lui voleva morire prima;  
grazie a suo fratello – per mano del suo fratellino.  
È solo stanco.  
Non fosse per il martirio di Naruto – il futuro che si sta preparando – potrebbe essere quello migliore, per tutti.  
Ma dobbiamo affrontare una Legge del Mondo: non permette sacrifici.  
I debitori pagheranno, i creditori riceveranno.  
Sto solo cercando di avvisarvi: 'Consiglio sensibile'.  
Per mettere la metafora più in chiaro, qualcuno aveva inventato l'Inferno e il Paradiso. Non ci servono più, nel 2012.

Itachi chiede a 'Naruto' cosa pensa di fare.  
Naruto dice che ha pensato a una cosa semplice:  
"DOPO che io butto fuori Sasuke dalla mia mente, posso avere lo stesso trattamento che l'Akatsuki ha riservato a Gaara".  
Qui, Kakashi impallidisce di brutto.  
"Dovremmo ucciderti – cancellare il Kyuubi o intrappolarlo da qualche parte – e poi farti risorgere?"  
"Se ce la facciamo..." Naruto comincia a rispondere.  
Itachi lo interrompe:  
"Dobbiamo distruggere l'Akatsuki, prima. Poi dovremo mettere a posto una volta per tutte la questione Jinchuuriki/Kyuubi.  
Ma so qualcosa – ho un'idea – ascoltate: avete mai pensato di fissare il Kyuubi all'anima e al corpo di Naruto, così non potranno venir separati?"  
No.  
Non ci hanno pensato, né pensano che sia possibile.  
In ogni caso, Sasuke è cosciente e attento – questo è un buon piano.  
_'Grazie, Itachi'_.  
Fa rispondere Naruto:  
"Okay, dobbiamo studiarla adesso. Puoi aiutarmi?"  
Non si azzarda a chiamare Itachi per nome; potrebbe sentire la vibrazione, il tremore nella sua voce e – riconoscerlo.  
"Prima di tutto dobbiamo studiare il tuo sigillo.  
Potrebbero esserci tutte le informazioni che ci servono.  
Poi dobbiamo interrogare Sasuke, ma dobbiamo stare attenti – penso che alla fine voglia reincarnarsi in te.  
Quindi – devi dirgli una bugia – Ok?"  
Rispondendo "Ok..." Sasuke non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere.  
Itachi vede Naruto che sorride e pensa che questo sia il segno di una qualche sorta di vendetta – da parte di Naruto su Sasuke; '_tu mi hai mentito – io ti mento'_.  
Itachi può comprende che suo fratello sia - qualsiasi cosa: aggressore, assassino, codardo, bastardo – ma non riesce a concepire che il suo adorato bambino sia FALSO. Lui è il bugiardo – Sasuke è solo debole.  
Itachi non ha avuto il tempo, nella vita, di pensare a se stesso come avrebbe voluto; se lo avesse potuto fare, Itachi avrebbe capito perfettamente di NON ESSERE bugiardo – lo fa.  
Sasuke E' debole, e FA il bugiardo.  
Lo fa, lo sceglie.  
Salterò la conversazione seguente.

Passeremo direttamente alle sue conclusioni: Itachi è completamente d'accordo con Naruto/Sasuke.  
Si dividono i compiti: rispettivamente, Naruto deve lavorare sulla sua connessione col Kyuubi, spiegargli tutto e raggiungere il completo controllo sulla volontà di Sasuke (cosa che oggettivamente verrà fatta al contrario).  
Itachi deve raccogliere informazioni, forse persino dall'Akatsuki, e certamente dagli Anbu.  
Kakashi deve tenere d'occhio Naruto e studiarsi TUTTA la biblioteca del villaggio per trovare qualsiasi cosa su demoni e sigilli.  
Circa una settimana dopo Itachi torna.  
Ha già fatto più di quanto previsto dai suoi compiti; ha estorto tutte le informazioni possibili dai membri dell'Akatsuki e poi li ha uccisi tutti.  
E' coperto di ferite e mezzo morto; il suo ricovero all'ospedale di Konoha, sotto le mani di Tsunade, dura due settimane.  
In questo periodo di tempo Sasuke raggiunge il controllo completo della volontà di Naruto.  
Naruto adesso vuole tutto quello che Sasuke mette nei suoi capricci; ha volontariamente deciso di seguire i bisogni di Sasuke.  
O meglio, quelli che Sasuke gli indica come suoi bisogni.  
Quando Sasuke gli dice:  
"Parla col Kyuubi.  
Digli che vogliamo fissarlo a te, in modo irreversibile; digli che lo vuoi, e che vi salverà entrambi.  
Digli che là fuori c'è l'Akatsuki e anche di peggio, che lo vuol prendere e usarlo di nuovo come se fosse pura carne da macello.  
Deve volerlo, per unirsi perfettamente a te",  
Naruto è completamente d'accordo.  
"Ok, poi: lascia che Itachi ti guardi dentro, e quando te lo dico io devi mostrargli di controllarmi e di tenermi sotto.  
Se te lo dico, fallo: ipotizza che lui possa prendere la mia coscienza nella sua mente e liberarti, e ipotizza che lui sia abbastanza forte da sconfiggermi.  
Se mi prende, fra noi due sarà tutto a posto.  
Io sarò sempre con te, e ti proteggerò.  
Non preoccuparti.  
Fidati di me, caro.  
Fidati di me"  
Le capacità psicologiche di Naruto sono troppo deboli per capire quello che sta davvero succedendo.  
Ha rinunciato a più di metà della sua mente; l'ha spenta.  
Fortunatamente, gli umani non possono cancellare parti della loro mente; possono solo metterle in standby.  
Una volta o l'altra Naruto si sveglierà.

Itachi condivide le sue informazioni con Kakashi e Naruto/Sasuke.  
Questo è tutto: "L'uomo con la maschera – che è sopravvissuto – mi ha detto come fare questo sigillo.  
Ha detto che il Kyuubi deve volersi legare a Naruto per sempre, e che dobbiamo tenere sotto controllo qualcosa chiamato 'Verità del Chakra'; ma penso che oggettivamente sia il Karma.  
Quell'uomo è sempre misterioso, anche quando non deve.  
È abbastanza affidabile, comunque, per credere a questa informazione.  
Inoltre mi ha dato uno strano consiglio; mi ha detto di prendere la coscienza di Sasuke.  
Lo conosco meglio di quanto lo conosce Naruto, e sarò capace di tenerlo sotto controllo finché troviamo un modo per ucciderlo.  
Su questo punto non sono riuscito a trovare niente.  
Oh, e l'uomo mascherato – è il peggior pericolo che dobbiamo affrontare adesso.  
È in grado di far diventare il suo corpo intangibile – come se fosse fatto di plasma.  
Inoltre vuole il Kyuubi, lo so per certo.  
Mi dispiace di non esser riuscito..."  
"Ok, ok, ho capito. Dimmi, Naruto, hai parlato col Kyuubi?"  
"Sì.  
È d'accordo.  
Ha volontariamente deciso di legarsi a me.  
Va bene?"  
"Tutto a posto.  
Adesso scusami, Naruto.  
Devo parlare in privato con Itachi – di una cosa..."  
Quella cosa sono le probabilità di sopravvivenza di Naruto.  
Kakashi non riesce a fidarsi completamente di questo piano.  
Il suo istinto gli dice che qualcosa non è abbastanza chiaro.  
Naruto non può essere il sacrificio.  
Naruto è un ragazzino.  
Quando tu sei adulto, e sei intelligente, tutti i ragazzini sono figli TUOI.  
Sono i TUOI cuccioli.  
Tu esisti perché gli servi a qualcosa.  
No, non c'è verso, Kakashi ha deciso di proteggerlo, e lo proteggerà.  
"Sei sicuro – che questo funzionerà?  
Voglio dire, se le informazioni che abbiamo sul sigillo non sono vere, rischieremo tutto per uno sbaglio.  
Naruto deve essere protet – difes – voglio dire..."  
"Capisco.  
Ma questa è l'unica cosa che possiamo fare – e inoltre ... voglio prendere Sasuke".  
"E' precisamente questo che mi preoccupa.  
Non senti che c'è qualcosa di – strano – pericoloso?"  
"Sì...ma penso che sia la situazione stessa a darci quest'idea.  
Tutto questo è inquietante – e ovviamente più pericoloso di ogni altra cosa – ma significa che è anche più pericoloso di quanto lo sia questa possibile soluzione – voglio dire, che io prenda Sasuke".

"Ci ho pensato in queste due settimane. Voglio farlo.  
Credimi – rimetterebbe tante cose al loro posto.  
Naruto sarebbe libero – e anche se non posso cancellarlo, sarò sempre capace di controllare Sasuke, sempre – e se mi capisci – questa sarebbe la prima volta che io posso – potrò vivere con lui... Non ce la faccio – a perderlo – ora che ho la possibilità..."  
Itachi sbaglia, involontariamente, qui.  
Se Sasuke lo sentisse – se solo potesse immaginarlo – deciderebbe di lasciare che la mente di Itachi funzioni, rinuncerebbe persino a Naruto – per vivere vicino a e con suo fratello.  
Ma non lo farà – non ha motivo di farlo.  
Naruto sarà la sua preda – Itachi sarà il suo corpo.  
Che speranza c'è? Nessuna, niente può fermarlo – prima che lo faccia.  
Qualcuno può fermarlo dopo, l'uomo con la maschera – ma se il Kyuubi viene sigillato, l'uomo con la maschera non avrà motivo di farlo.

Affrontatelo e mettetevelo in testa.  
Sasuke entra nella mente di Itachi con il suo permesso.  
Una volta dentro, passa tre giorni a combattere, poi a soffocare, poi a spegnere la coscienza di Itachi.  
È – come –se – la mangiasse.  
Appena ha controllo su un corpo umano, lo fa sapere a Naruto.  
E Naruto è felice.  
Naruto è felice.  
"Sei tornato –  
Da ME"  
Sasuke/Itachi ride.  
"Per fortuna che l'Akatsuki è morta e sepolta.  
Non verrà l'alba dove io mantengo la notte.  
L'oscurità ci avvolge, come un utero.  
Sei d'accordo?"  
"Sì..." e certo.  
Ve l'ho detto, tre volte buono è stupido.  
Così si finisce, ad essere troppo buoni e caritatevoli.  
Siate caritatevoli DOPO che il colpevole ha pagato.  
È solo un altro consiglio sensibile.  
_'Perché hai detto quello sull'Akatsuki?'_  
La capacità di reazione di Naruto è così debole che non riesce neanche a IMMAGINARSI le domande.  
Sasuke pensa che se qualcuno dell'Akatsuki lo avvicinasse per lui sarebbe molto difficile agire e comportarsi perfettamente come Itachi – ci sono tante cose che non sa, degli ultimi anni di vita di suo fratello.  
Dentro Konoha è tutto molto più semplice – Kakashi conosce appena i gesti e gli atteggiamenti di Itachi, che Sasuke è perfettamente in grado di copiare.  
Con Kakashi, con tutti gli altri, è così facile che nessuno dubita del fatto che lui SIA Itachi – l'unico che verrà a sapere la differenza, e presto, il più presto possibile, sarà Naruto.  
Itachi questo non lo ha mai fatto – e lui sa già che quello è Sasuke.  
Ma Naruto arriva persino al punto di chiedere qualcosa, per sentirsi più sicuro circa e con il suo partner morto; chiede a Sasuke di riprendere la sua voce 'reale', per fargli almeno sentire che è Sasuke che parla – e perciò, che agisce.  
Mentre Kakashi pensa che con Sasuke sia tutto risolto;  
Mentre Naruto lo lascia tranquillamente entrare e passeggiare per la sua mente, per garantirgli che c'è solo lui;  
Mentre Sasuke fa la parte di Itachi così bene che porta persino avanti la sua deposizione –  
(facendo in modo che metà del corpo degli Anbu venga dismesso, e candidandosi per un alto grado rimasto vacante);  
Kakashi seleziona, analizza e processa tutte le informazioni sul Kyuubi e procede a sigillarlo.  
Questa volta lo fa come si deve.


	7. Quello Da Cui Devo Allontanarmi: Tu

Qui, è qui che qualcosa cambia.  
Naruto adesso ha qualcosa vicino, qualcosa che pensa.  
Il Kyuubi è più vicino a Naruto di Sasuke; Sasuke non può più interferire tra i due.  
Ultima cosa, e molto importante: è completamente nell'interesse del Kyuubi che Naruto venga lasciato in pace.  
Insomma, ha sentito tutto quello che ha sentito Naruto.  
Non ne è felice, capite – preferisce che Naruto stia bene e al sicuro.  
Sasuke trova in lui un vero nemico.  
Il Kyuubi può riportare Naruto indietro, alla realtà e alla coscienza completa; il Kyuubi può convincerlo che Sasuke ha sbagliato, che Sasuke ha fatto male.  
Per evitare di perdere la sua preda, Sasuke impiega tutte le sue energie nel convincere Naruto che lui, in verità, lo ama; se il Kyuubi venisse smentito, Naruto lo  
crederebbe un bugiardo.  
E Sasuke prova a farlo, dicendo a Naruto che il Kyuubi vuole lasciarlo e unirsi all'esercito dell'uomo mascherato, come sua arma.  
Dice a Naruto che il Kyuubi sacrificherebbe volentieri il suo Jinchuuriki, per poter lasciare libero il suo odio e uccidere.  
Questa volta è Sasuke a essere tradito.  
Naruto dice "Sì", ma non è per niente 'Sì'.  
Non sa di chi fidarsi, e per lui non c'è niente di strano, in tutto questo; lui sente che tutto è come è sempre stato, che Sasuke è affidabile, e il Kyuubi anche.  
Adesso sono uno contro l'altro: di chi può fidarsi?  
'_Nessuno dei due'_ sceglie.  
Non si fida di Sasuke e non si fida del Kyuubi.  
Sasuke ricomincia.  
Naruto continua a comportarsi come se fosse una bambola.  
Smette persino di reagire col "Sì", fissa semplicemente Sasuke e gli sorride.  
Innescando, come abbiamo visto prima, la violenza repressa dell'altro.  
Poi, qualcosa di strano: Sasuke smette di volersi prendere la sua preda.  
Veloce e invisibile come era venuto, l'istinto di opprimere Naruto se ne va.  
Continua a picchiarlo, ma anche le botte diminuiscono e si fanno più rare; qualche settimana dopo ritorna ai normali schiaffi di un tempo perduto, a volte seguiti da pugni in faccia.  
Pugni leggeri, schiaffi leggeri, lascia che Naruto dica e faccia tutto quello che vuole, ma lo ASCOLTA; l'unica cosa rimasta del suo precedente approccio (profondamente intimo) sono i baci.  
Potremmo pensare all'influenza del corpo di Itachi.  
Il corpo pensa, miei cari, e Sasuke ha solo eliminato la parte della mente di Itachi che era nel cervello.  
Dove l'intera mente è un personal computer, il cervello è la scheda madre.  
Tutto il corpo pensa.  
Essendo la voce di suo fratello, Sasuke, forse involontariamente, la ascolta.  
Se non possiamo chiamarlo amore – possiamo sempre dire che è la stessa cosa successa con Orochimaru.  
Sasuke comincia a bloccarsi e fissare Naruto, a metà di una conversazione, di un evento, di un'azione.  
Anche quando è Sasuke stesso a parlare, lo fa – si ferma a guardare Naruto, con la bocca ancora aperta, e poi comincia a sorridere – in un modo diverso.  
Poi Kakashi nota che Itachi fa questa cosa strana – sembra che si stia allenando – ma perché Itachi dovrebbe allenarsi nella trasformazione?  
E la cosa più strana è che si trasforma in se stesso – ma più piccolo.

Alla fine glielo chiede, semplicemente.  
"Cosa fai?"  
"Oh...stavo giusto pensando di riprendermi parte della mia adolescenza.  
Inoltre, Sasuke ha 16 anni, e se ritorno a quell'età sarà più facile per noi vivere insieme"  
"Non lo sapevo.  
Come va con lui?"  
"Era incazzato all'inizio...comunque, sono riuscito a calmarlo un po'.  
Adesso più o meno mi ascolta..."  
"Ho sentito delle voci sui candidati per quel posto negli Anbu.  
Sembra che tu sia il favorito.  
Devo dirti che avrei preferito tu facessi l'istruttore di Chuunin come me".  
"Non credo di essere così affidabile, da poter lavorare coi ragazzini...  
'See, quante persone hai ucciso?'  
'Yeah, tipo – tutta la mia famiglia'  
Non è che suoni così bene, lo sai..."  
"Hahahaha! Dov'è Naruto?"  
"A casa!  
Non è che hai voglia di portarlo fuori, solo a fare un giro?  
Non fa mai niente senza di me...  
Vorrei che avesse una vita per conto suo!"  
È vero.  
Sasuke VUOLE che Naruto riemerga alla luce e si risvegli di nuovo alla vita.  
E chi meglio di Kakashi per farlo?  
In questa conversazione, tutto quello che Kakashi nota di strano è che Itachi ha messo dell'espressività nelle sue parole.  
Pensa che derivi dalla felicità di essere (accettato) a casa di nuovo.  
A questo punto Sasuke decide di riportare l'autocoscienza e l'autostima di Naruto al loro stato normale.  
Deve mentirgli ancora, comunque.  
Se Naruto si svegliasse e capisse cosa gli ha fatto, lo attaccherebbe; se Naruto si svegliasse e non sapesse che lui è lui, metà delle conquiste di Sasuke svanirebbe.  
Deve far dimenticare a Naruto che lui è Sasuke, svegliarlo e lasciargli vedere Itachi, poi fargli sapere querllo che è successo.  
Poi, valutando la sua reazione, potrà decidere di fargli sapere o meno di essere se stesso.  
O meglio, che Itachi è Sasuke.  
Conosciamo Naruto meno di quanto lo conosca Sasuke, ma lo capiamo molto meglio.  
Sappiamo già cosa farà Naruto.  
Vede, vede i suoi ricordi riemersi; la sua reazione alla violenza di Sasuke è "Povero..."  
Vede l'altro, peggiore tipo di violenza; la sua reazione è – urlare:  
"Ma perché non me lo ha chiesto? Se voleva – perché non avrei dovuto pensarci – se solo me lo avesse chiesto...Ma adesso – dov'è adesso?"

Eh. Come fa a dirglielo?

"Be'...te lo ricordi? Mi ha visto...e – mi ha inseguito per uccidermi – ma io sono scappato fino all'Akatsuki – e loro lo hanno ucciso...e-"  
"ASPETTA – MORTO? SASUKE E' MORTO? Ma come è successo – il sigillo – QUESTO SIGILLO – IL KYUUBI – IO HO"  
"No, non tu. Ma se lo avessi fatto avresti avuto ragione."  
"NO NO NO NO NO..."  
"Per favore, Naruto...per favore lasciami spiegare..io ho"  
Itachi/Sasuke prende la faccia di Naruto con una mano, tenendola sul palmo e chiudendo le quattro dita sulla guancia.  
Come fa un padre.  
Naruto continua imperterrito:  
"Io non do la colpa a te!  
Ha persino cercato di ucciderti!"  
"NON QUELLO!  
Io sono – io – io..."  
Naruto lo guarda per qualche secondo senza parlare.  
"Tu – lo hai salvato?  
Davvero?  
Voglio vederlo!  
Voglio parlargli! Vog-"  
"No..."  
"No – aspetta!  
Non sono in pericolo!  
Io posso vederlo!  
Posso difendermi – ma devo dirgli – che non ho paura di lui – che non lo incolpo – gli devo parlare – devo..."  
Itachi/Sasuke lo fissa, sconvolto.  
"Devo vedere – perché – Itachi, Itachi – se ha bisogno di me?  
Credimi, lasciamelo vedere – lasciami"  
"E' stato ucciso.  
Il suo corpo distrutto.  
Gli ho preso gli occhi.  
Tu hai preso la sua mente.  
Ha lasciato una parte della sua mente dentro di te.  
Tu lo hai aiutato a riprendere forza – tu credevi che lui ti amasse-"  
"Anche adesso..."  
"COSA?"  
"Cosa c'è di strano? Se lo credo, lo credo."  
Sorride.  
Sasuke/Itachi scoppia a piangere.  
"Itachi..."  
"Itachi è andato via.  
Itachi è scomparso.  
L'ho ucciso".  
"TU...tu CHI?"  
Naruto è completamente incapace di capire.  
Che cazzo sta succedendo?

"Io... Sasuke. Ehm..."  
"TU – SEI?"  
Naruto lo abbraccia.  
Sasuke piange.  
Naruto ride.  
Vedete, questo è il destino.  
Era completamente imprevedibile – o completamente prevedibile.  
Entrambe: la vita umana sembra pianificata dall'inizio.  
Il giovane Itachi, amico di Naruto; Naruto che ha ripreso il suo normale stato mentale, salvo dai cacciatori di demoni; Kakashi felicissimo. Gli manca solo una cosa adesso...  
Una cosa che manca anche a Naruto – ma Kakashi pensa che a lui manchi da più tempo.  
Sasuke lascia andare Naruto.  
Naruto si sente libero – Sasuke è libero – entra negli Anbu, alla fine, mentre Naruto passa finalmente l'esame Chuunin e diventa istruttore.  
Shikamaru prende al volo la sua occasione con Hinata.  
Naruto è l'unica persona in tutto il villaggio a sapere che Itachi è Sasuke.  
Per Naruto c'è il ritorno di un vecchio partner, come nelle soap operas – Neji, ovviamente.  
Sasuke è felice, dopotutto.  
Loro due vanno a vivere in casa di Naruto – e tutto il giorno si sentono le lamentele di Neji, urlate, riguardanti il "disordine inconcepibile" di Naruto.  
E – Kakashi vede sempre Itachi che va in giro teenager – e finisce col chiedergli:  
"Non potresti tornare come sei davvero?  
So perché lo fai, ma per me è bruttissimo...mi sento già vecchio di mio...se non mi aiuti a sentirmi giovane – se sto sempre in mezzo ai ragazzini – mi preparerò la tomba..."  
"Ehi ehi, sei sempre più vecchio di me – non vorrai che io diventi un uomo di 35 anni, no-"  
"TRENTA COSA? Ne ho 29! ANIMALE!"  
E comunque tu sembri già più vecchio di me"  
"Non me ne freg – no, non è vero. Assolutamente no.  
Io ne ho 20, e ne dimostro 20. Hai capito?"  
"Mh. Ma me lo ricorderò. È come se avessi detto a una donna che ha le tette piccole"  
"Non ho mai avuto il tempo di pensare a queste cose..."  
"BECCATO..."  
La faccia di Kakashi è impossibile da descrivere.  
È come la faccia del nostro meme 'Ho visto cos'hai fatto lì'.  
Sasuke la capisce e replica:  
"Beh, hai presente Deidara, no?"  
Kakashi fa finta di vomitare.  
"Waaaah! Bleah! Bleaaah...Itachi!  
Mi stai uccidendo! Cosa t'ho fatto?"  
"Hai sostenuto che io fossi più vecchio di te.  
Ma questo non è un crimine da pena di morte.  
Pace?"  
"Pace ovunque, mio caro.  
No, volevo dire..."  
"Hahahahhahaha..."  
Kakashi ride e cambia prontamente discorso, pensando:  
'_Oddio, ride! È un miracolo!'  
_"Hai già mangiato?"  
"Mh, beh, no. Ramen?"  
"Ramen. Paghi tu..."  
"Aspetta, perché? Tu sei il più vecchio!"  
"Questo vuol dire che la donna sei tu?"  
"COSA? Donna? Hahahaha..."  
"Ridi, ridi...non ti ho mai visto bere.  
Vuol dire che non sei un vero uomo..."  
"Accetto la sfida..."  
Questo è il destino.  
Se lo avessero voluto, non si sarebbero neanche parlati.  
La lista delle coppie impossibili finisce qui.  
Auguriamo tutta la felicità possibile a queste due coppiette.  
Aspettate...l'uomo con la maschera? Va da un'altra parte – e lascia Naruto in pace.

FINIS NON OMNIS MORIAR.


End file.
